Vacances d'une star
by Little Eve
Summary: Duo part en vacances pour la première depuis au mois...très longtemps. Mais les vacances ce n'est pas censé être synonyme de repos ? Première fic Gundam Wing pour moi soyez indulgent
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Les vacances d'une star**

**Auteur :** Moi… ah vous voulez le nom ?… Little Eve

**Genre :** Euh je dirais indéterminé

**Couple :** Que de questions ! Allez savoir Et si je faisais pour me marrer du Rx04 du 01x06, du 13x02 du…. Euh ok en fait rien de tous ça XDDDDDDD Comment ça c'est pas drôle? ToT

**Disclaimer :** J'ai Vini, J'ai Vidi, mais j'ai pas Vici, les G-Boys, malgré toutes mes supplications ont refusé de m'appartenir … m'enfin c'est pô grave j'ai un super plan pour les capturer. Niark.

**Note de l'auteur que tout le monde s'en fout mais qu'elle met quand même (Ca évite les questions sur le pourquoi du comment que ça se fait XD) : **Ne rien faire au boulot ça donne des idées… Attention ! N'allez surtout pas croire que je ne travaille jamais. Disons simplement que j'avais énormément de temps libre. Bref, je m'ennuyais et j'ai commencé à taper sur l'ordi de mon bureau ce qu'il me venait par la tête. Je préviens de suite qu'il y aura du OOC, et que le décor n'a rien à voir avec l'univers de Gundam Wing. Je vous demande aussi d'être indulgent(e)s parce que ce n'est que ma deuxième fic sur et que c'est ma première de G.W. 

Un petit merci a passage, à ma Bêta lectrice Lady-Kassy, sans qui ma fic serait bourrée de fautes d'orthographes. D'ailleurs vous avez remarqué qu'on constate toujours les fautes des autres, mais qu'on ne voit jamais les nôtres ? (_**Note de la bêta:**__pas de quoi. J'ai en effet remarqué ça… Je crois que c'est un truc de vue. Tu me passes tes yeux_)

Voilì Voiloù sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture 

**Chapitre 1**

"Nous voyons maintenant la voiture de la star montante du cinéma approcher, et oui c'est bien lui Mesdames et messieurs Duo Maxw…."

Duo éteignit la télé en poussant un soupir de découragement. La soirée avait été fatigante, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas les chaînes de télé n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de rediffuser l'avant première du film tant attendu de Duo. Les fans hystériques sur son passage l'agaçaient plus qu'autre chose.

Et vas-y que je te donne ma petite culotte avec mon numéro, et vas-y que je te demande de m'épouser… pire que dans un concert de rock, à se demander si ces groupies savaient faire la différence entre un concert et une avant première. Apparemment pas. De toute façon, lui avait une préférence pour les mecs et ce n'était pas ce groupe de chattes en chaleur pleine de propositions plus indécentes les unes que les autres qui allaient changer cet état des faits.

On sonna à la porte de son luxueux appartement. Duo regarda l'heure et en déduisit que vu l'heure qu'elle affichait, cela ne pouvait qu'être son meilleur ami et presque frère Quatre.

- Hello Kitty cat., qu'est ce qui t'amène à cette heure indu de la nuit ?

- Je venais voir comment tu te sentais après cette soirée éreintante. 

- Comme d'habitude. J'aime pas me voir sur grand écran, je l'ai encore constaté encore une fois.

-Oui j'ai bien remarqué que tu dormais la plupart du temps. Heureusement qu'il fait noir dans la salle. T'imagine les caméras entrain de te filmer la bave au bord des lèvres. Argh ! Cassage de mythe tout de suite. Pauvres fans hystériques.

- C'est ça fous toi de moi. N'empêche ça ma permis de me reposer un petit peu, j'en ai pas eu le temps depuis le début du tournage. Ce Bryan est peut être une très bon réalisateur mais c'est aussi un monstre. Il nous faisait nous lever à des heures pas possibles et on se couchait que très tôt le matin. Un tournage de fou. D'ailleurs Hilde a faillit faire une crise de nerf..

- On n'aurait pas dit. Elle semblait très proche de lui ce soir.

- Elle lui réserve un chien de ma chienne, je peux te le garantir. Mais comment ce fait-il que tu ne sois pas rester à la soirée?

- Ben une soirée sans toi, tu sais que ce n'est pas une soirée.

- Désolé, mais j'avais vraiment envie d'être au calme.

- C'est rare ! Tu veux que je te laisse ?

- Tu c'est bien que non, tu n'es pas du genre très hyperactif, avec toi mon calme n'est pas dérangé. Tasse de thé?

- Avec plaisirs. Mais dis-moi, tu comptes prendre des vacances ? Parce que je ne voudrais pas dire, mais ça fait le cinquième film sans vacances entre chaque.

- Oui, je ne reprends pas tout de suite le chemin des plateaux. J'ai dit à mon attaché que je prenais des vacances, il en aurait pleuré de joie. Le pauvre, lui qui me disait de prendre des vacances, il avait presque perdu espoir.

- Ca tombe bien je suis en vacances moi aussi !

- Vrai de vrai ?

- Vrai de vrai, on m'a habilement fait comprendre que mes fans ne m'en voudraient pas si je faisais une pause de temps en temps avec mon violon.

- C'est chouette !

- Tu pars avec moi ?

- Où ?

- En montagne, dans un coin paumé où personne ne nous connaît ?

- Adjugé vendu !

Duo regarda son ami, avant de regarder le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et ferma les yeux:

- Quatre ?

- Oui mon Duo ?

- Quand tu me disais dans un coin paumé ou personne ne nous connaît c'est à ça que tu pensais ?

- Euh pas vraiment non. En même temps Duo je n'étais pas censé savoir que le bus allait crever le soir en plein milieu d'un paysage de montagne vraiment paumé. Et puis dis-toi que l'on va bientôt repartir,

- Ouais quand la dépanneuse sera là !

Duo eut un petit sourire en coin et décida avec son ami de visiter les alentours. 

Le soir même de la demande de Quatre, ils avaient réservé et avait trouver des places dans un bus pour le lendemain, censé les emmener dans un petit coin sympathique de montagne. La crevaison de pneu n'était bien sûr pas prévu au programme.

A leur retour de promenade, ils eurent la désagréable surprise de s'entendre dire que la dépanneuse était bloquée jusqu'à demain. Tous les voyageurs soupirèrent, et certains même grognèrent de mécontentement. Duo entendit même une femme tout de rose vêtu dire qu'elle trouvait cela inadmissible et qu'elle se ferait rembourser, et qu'elle irait se plaindre à la société et qu'elle pouvait parce qu'elle avait plein d'argent, et un chinois lui répondrent que c'était le cas de tous ce qui avait pris ce voyage.

Duo ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer la chose rose qui lui lança un regard offusqué, et un sourire du chinois qui s'approcha des deux amis:

- A ce que je vois vous venez de vous faire une amie, dit il

- Je peux dire la même chose de vous répliqua Duo en souriant

- Touché. Wufei Chang dit-il en tendant la main. Une main que Duo saisit

- Duo Maxwell, et je vous présente mon meilleur ami presque frère, Quatre Raberba Winner.

- Vous êtes le violoniste prodigue ?

- Prodigue, prodigue, c'est vite dit marmonna Quatre gêné

- C'est lui, fit Duo fier comme un paon, mais si je me trompe pas vous êtes le célèbre peintre qui fait fureur!

- C'est bien moi, vous connaissez mes peintures?

- J'en ai une chez moi : " Rendez vous au clair de lune "(Pardonnez mes titres pourris de peinture mes d'une je suis nulle en peinture, et de deux je suis tout aussi nulle pour les choix de titre )

- Et bien monsieur l'acteur, vous êtes un petit connaisseur, c'est une de mes meilleures œuvres si je puis dire

- Ainsi donc vous m'avez reconnu, fit Duo avec un petit sourire

- Rare sont les personnes qui ont des cheveux aussi longs que les vôtres en étant un homme, a part le mien et encore, et des yeux de cette couleurs qui font craquer homme et femmes sans distinction de sexe.

-Je préférerais que ce soit les hommes fit Duo en riant

- Pas touche au mien dans ce cas fit Wufei d'un ai faussement menaçant

- Lequel est ce ? demanda Quatre

- Celui qui est là bas

Wufei Chang désigna un homme aux cheveux blonds et longs et aux yeux bleus

- Vous êtes en couple avec Zech Merquise ? fit Quatre les yeux brillants, c'est un pianiste hors pair

- Oui je sais, fit Wufei avec un air amusé, bon d'après ce que j'ai compris nous allons dormir ici, je sens que ma patience sera mise à rude épreuve dit-il en montra la jeune femme en rose qui faisait encore des siennes en se lamentant auprès d'un jeune homme qui semblait en avoir plus qu'assez. Ce dernier lançait des regards de détresse à son ami qui fit un signe d'impuissance.

- Si ça peut nous aider fit Duo, je suis près à mettre en place un plan avec vous "A bas le bonbon rose" pour nous débarrasser d'elle. Si vous êtes d'accord

Le jeune chinois éclata de rire

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord à une seule condition !

-Laquelle?

- Vous arrêtez de me vouvoyer

- Si t'en fais de même

- Marché conclut. 

Le soir même, un feu de camp fut allumer non loin du bus et la vingtaine de passagers qui s'y trouvait se mirent autour dans le but de manger. Wufei avait présenté son petit ami à ses deux nouveaux amis, et depuis Quatre et Zech, ne cessait de se flatter l'un l'autre, l'un étant fan de l'autre et vive versa.

Duo fit un tour de "table", pour voir qui partageait cette galère avec lui. Il n'en connaissait pas la moitié, mais savait que pour la plupart c'était des riches qui prenaient eux aussi des vacances bien méritées, il y avait des patrons de grosses boîtes, des producteurs, et aussi des pimbêches toutes roses qui profitaient de l'argent du père. Son regard fut attiré par un homme qui s'était assit à côté du bonbon rose (l'inverse serait plus vrai). Il reconnu l'homme qui était entre les griffes de la jeune femme tout à 'heure. Elle n'avait pas abandonné semblait-il. Duo eut un sourire. Par contre lui semblait avoir déclarer forfait.

Le natté se mit à le détailler un peu plus. Et il fut tout simplement foudroyé sur place. Maintenant qu'il le voyait à la lumière du feu, et non à l'ombre d'un bus, il remarqua son incroyable beauté, un peu froide, mais si captivante. Cet homme était taillé au laser, sa chemise bleu nuit a moitié ouverte (je sais qu'il sont en pleine montagne, mais on va dire que c'est l'été et qu'il fait trèèès chaud et après tout c'est moi l'écrivain et je vous embête ! Na ! XD), laissait entrevoir une musculature parfaite, et un torse sans aucun poil qui dépassait. Duo n'avait qu'un regret, c'est qu'il soit assit sur un postérieur qu'il aurait bien aimé mater pour voir si il était à la hauteur du reste du corps de son propriétaire.

Duo se pencha vers Wufei qui écoutait d'une oreille discrète la conversation des deux musiciens:

- Qui est ce ?

- Qui ?

- Le beau mec là bas, assit à côté de l'emmerdeuse de service.

- Lui c'est Heero Yuy

- Tu veux dire LE Heero Yuy ? Celui qui possède tout le monopole informatique des trois quarts de la planète ?

- Lui même !

- Gosh ! Dire que je m'imaginais un vieux schnoque assit sur son fauteuil de président donnant des ordres à tout le monde, sans rien faire pratiquement de ses journées !

Il est effectivement président, il n'est pas un vieux schnoque, il donne des ordres à tous le monde, et abat trois fois plus de travail que ses salariés !

- Hé bé ! … Comment tu sais tous ça toi ?

- Facile, c'est mon cousin, je sais comment il est. C'est d'ailleurs moi qui l'ai obligé à prendre des vacances; ça fait pratiquement trois ans qu'il n'en a pas prit, 

- A peu près comme moi. Sauf que moi ça fait pratiquement quatre. (C'est long les tournages de films faut pas croire XD)

- Quand même. Et le monsieur qui est à son côté ses Trowa Barton, son associé et meilleur ami.

- A la rigueur lui ne m'intéresse pas.

- Parle pour toi, intervint Quatre qui avait suivit la conversation depuis le début.

- Oh oh ! Aurais-tu flashé sur un de nos compagnons d'infortune mon Catchou ?

- Tout comme toi on dirait!

- Touché.

Et les deux amis se mirent à rire sous le regard perplexe des deux amoureux, mais leur rire étant communicatif, ils ne tardèrent pas à les suivrent. Et la soirée se termina dans la bonne humeur, sous le regard attentif de trois hommes, deux sur Duo et un sur Quatre.

La soirée était grandement avancée, lorsque Duo décida d'aller se coucher. Si on pouvait appeler dormir assit dans un bus: "se coucher". Il fut rapidement suivit de Quatre qui n'arrivait plus à tenir debout. Une fois dans le bus à leur place, ils bavardèrent un peu tout les deux:

- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop?

- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais? Ce n'est pas toi qui es responsable de cette crevaison. Et puis ça permet de faire de nouvelle connaissance qu'on aurait pas forcément faites si il n'y avait eu cette fameuse crevaison.

- J'adore quand tu prends tout du bon côté de la chose! Bonne nuit Duo !

- Bonne nuit Quatre.

Duo venait à peine de finir sa phrase que Quatre s'endormit contre la fenêtre. Le natté ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se mit en arrière et ferma les yeux, malgré sa fatigue, la nuit promettait d'être longue, très longue.

L'américain se réveilla en sursaut. Un coup d'œil sur sa montre lui apprit qu'il n'avait dormit que quatre heures (il s'est coucher dans les environs de 23 h 30 à vous de faire le calcul ). A côté de lui Quatre dormait profondément, et Duo lui enviait cette faculté qu'il avait de dormir n'importe où, aussi longtemps que si il était dans son lit.

Sans faire de geste de brusque et en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas le réveiller, Duo se leva de son siège. Il jeta un regard circulaire qui lui apprit que tout le monde dormait…sauf lui. Malgré l'air froid qui venait du dehors, le chauffeur avait laissé la porte ouverte pour pouvoir laisser sortir ceux qui le désirait, sans à avoir à se réveiller. "Vive la sécurité, pensa le jeune homme, et si une bête sauvage arrivait ou un fou psychopathe désireux de tuer tout le monde, on fait comment?" Mais d'un autre côté, cela l'arrangeait, car ça lui évitait d'avertir tout le monde de son escapade. Il avait quand même un peu pitié pour les passagers qui se trouvait près de la porte. (Me demandez pas pourquoi ils sont là alors qu'ils sont seulement une vingtaine, j'ai pas envie de vous répondre XD)

Dehors il y avait une petite brise fraîche, et Duo se maudit d'avoir oublié de prendre une veste avec lui. Ne voulant pas retourner sur ses pas, il boutonna sa chemise au maximum et avança jusqu'au feu qui ne s'était toujours pas éteint. Il s'assit sur un morceau de tronc d'arbre mort ramené tout à l'heure par d'autres voyageurs, et fixa les flammes de son regard améthyste. 

Un mouvement près de lui le fit sursauter, il détourna son regard du feu et eut la surprise de voir le cousin de son nouvel ami à côté de lui. Après un moment passer en silence à contempler leur source de chaleur, Duo se retourna vers son voisin:

- Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ?

- Pas plus que vous apparemment. Mais moi j'ai eu l'intelligence de prendre une veste avec moi contrairement à certain. 

- Mais heu ! Je vous zut d'abord ! répondit Duo en se renfrognant un peu retroussant ainsi son nez dans une mimique que Heero trouva adorable.

- Alors, qu'il resserrait ses bras autour de lui dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu plus, Duo eut une agréable sensation de chaleur s'insinuer, et vit que son voisin venait de lui mettre sa veste sur les épaules.

- Mais et vous ? Demanda-t-il

- J'ai mit un gros pull, donc sa va.

- Merci, souffla Duo

- Hn

- Et ça veut dire ?

- De rien

- D'accord, mais pourquoi me la prêtez-vous ? On se connaît même pas.

- Ce serait dommage que vous attrapiez froid. Ce ne serait plus des vacances que vous passerez mais un vrai calvaire, et de retour sur les plateau de tournage, je vous raconte pas l'ambiance.

- Je vois que vous êtes bien renseigné, fit Duo avec un petit sourire, en resserrant la veste sur ses épaules.

- J'ai mes sources, et puis ce n'est pas comme si vous n'étiez pas connu, de plus la moitié de la gente féminine qui se trouve avec nous souhaite vous sauter dessus.

- Ben heureusement qu'elles ne le font pas. Et puis vous avez aussi votre fan club personnel d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, fit Duo en souriant à pleine dent.

Quand à Heero lui il soupira. Il avait passer sa soirée en plein enfer, et Trowa ce traître n'avait rien fait pour l'aider.

- Croyez moi que je m'en serais bien passé. Elle était collante au possible.

- Normal pour un bonbon

- Hein ?

- Laissez tomber. Moi j'avais cru que vous vous étiez résigné ce soir.

- C'est surtout que je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mais s'il vous plait arrêtez de me vouvoyer, je n'ai qu'un an de plus que vous.

- Comment le savez vous ? pardon, comment le sais-tu ? Et tu me tutoies aussi.

- Je lis des magasines moi aussi de temps en temps. C'est d'accord pour le tutoiement.

- Question idiote. Tusais que tu es quand même vachement jeune pour une société d'une telle envergure ! Yuycorp's ! La plus grosse boîte d'informatique au monde.

- A ce que je vois tu es bien renseigné.

- Tu dois comprendre que moi aussi j'ai mes sources !

- Ce que je comprends surtout c'est que mon cousin à langue bien pendue.

Duo ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ils restèrent un petit moment à parler de leur vie respective avant de retourner dans le bus. Il n'avait pas remarqué que leur discussion avait été épiée du début jusqu'à la fin par un autre homme. Réinstallé à sa place, Duo eut un petit sourire en repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Y avait pas à dire ce Heero lui plaisait plus qu'énormément. En un mot il était tombé amoureux. Mais il ne savait pas qu'elles étaient ses attirances et préférait ne rien lui dire, préférant garder un ami, plutôt que de perdre sa compagnie. Elles allaient être dures ces vacances.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, on entendit un concert de grognement, à cause des courbatures causées par la nuit que venait de passer les voyageurs. Mais en sortant ils eurent l'agréable surprise de voir débarquer la dépanneuse qui s'excusa pour ce temps de perdu. Tout le monde hocha de la tête comme pour dire que ce n'était pas grave. 

Tout le monde ? Non il en fallait bien une pour venir ce plaindre et tout tourner au tragique. Duo tourna la tête vers cette bonne femme qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système nerveux. Il allait lui sortir une bonne réplique bien sentit, quand une certaine Dorothy Catalonia qui essaya de calmer le jeu:

- Réléna très chère, calmez-vous voyons, cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver, nous pourrons toujours nous plaindre après, pour l'instant ça ne sert à rien. Vous pourrez réfléchir quant aux dispositions à prendre à tête reposée.

- Pour cela il faudrait qu'elle ait dans le crâne de la matière grise et non un cerveau connecté sur mode shopping, copine, j'emmerde ma voisine ! 

Duo n'avait pas put s'en empêcher et tourna un regard remplit d'innocence du genre "C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit" vers Quatre qui venait de le reprendre. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, comme pratiquement tout les voyageurs. Duo accrocha le regard de Heero qui lui fit un petit sourire en coin avec un sourcil relevé (Chose que moi je n'arrive pas à faire… je parle du sourcil… OK je me casse !). Duo lui répondit par un regard qui voulait dire "ben quoi ?"

Réléna quant à elle ne se remettait pas de l'humiliation que venait de lui faire subir Duo. La dépanneuse avait réparé la crevaison. Tous montèrent dans le bus, et chacun fut ravit d'arriver à la gare routière où des voitures avec ou sans chauffeurs les attendaient.

Duo et Quatre montèrent dans celle qui leur étaient attribuée et qu'ils conduiraient eux même puis partirent en direction de leur chalet perdu dans le bois avec un lac privé (enfin c'est ce que disais la brochure pour vacances de luxes.) Duo ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir :

- Et bien qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir

- Ne t'inquiète pas tu le reverras sûrement.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis même sûr !

Duo ne pus s'empêcher de rire devant l'optimisme de son meilleur ami. 

**A suivre**

Bon qu'est ce que je fais ? Je saute du haut de la tour de Tokyo?…. ah non pas possible, c'est pas grave je prend la Tour Eiffel XD, je pars très très loin dans un pays qui n'as jamais vu d'ordinateur de sa vie … ou je continue ? 

A vot' bon cœur m'sieurs dame 


	2. Chapter 2

Vacances de star

**Titre : Les vacances d'une star**

**Auteur :** Little Eve

**Genre :** Je cherche…je cherche

**Couple :** Devinez ? XD Allez je vous aide c'est du Yaoi tout ça

**Disclaimer :** Mon plan pour les kidnapper est tombé à l'eau TToTT et là on me retient et on me menace des pires tortures si je ne dis pas qu'ils ne sont pas à moi… ben voilà je l'ai dit, donc maintenant ch'uis libre se sauve en courant

**Autateuse (nouveau mot de moi pour moi … )** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Et bon retour parmi nous pour un new chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Je vous remercie pour ces gentilles reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

**Duo **: Bizarrement, moi j'ai lu qu'on voulait te kidnapper.

**Autateuse** : Mah non ! T'as dû mal lire ! Et puis retourne auprès d'Heero, il n'attend que toi.

**Duo** : Et si je veux pas et que je veux rester près de toi pour éclairer ces pauvres lecteurs sur la vérité ?

**Autateuse** : Je le colle avec Réléna et je leur fais faire plein de petits bébés. C'est mignon des bébés non ?

**Duo** : se sauve retrouver son Hee-chan

**Autateuse** : Sur ce, moi je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

**Chapitre 2**

Ils venaient d'arriver enfin à destination. Pendant tout le voyage, Duo n'avait cessé de rêvasser d'une paire de yeux colbats, qui le fascinait.

Quand il descendit de la voiture, il put constater avec plaisirs que la brochure n'avait pas mentit, ils se retrouvaient tous deux dans un cadre magnifique. Un lac qui scintillait à la lumière du soleil se trouvait en contrebas, accessible par une dizaine de marche qui descendait, à gauche du chalet. Ce dernier était agréable vu du dehors, il avait deux étages, et une terrasse derrière. Ils avaient tout deux investis deux des quatre chambres qui se trouvaient à l'étage avec leur salle de bain. En bas il y avait la salle à manger et le salon ouverts sur une cuisine.

Lorsqu'il eu finit de ranger ses affaires, Duo poussa un soupir de contentement. Il sentait qu'il allait passer deux bonnes semaines, loin des paillettes et des hypocrites qui peuplent le monde des célébrités. Des vacances simples, avec son meilleur ami. Quoi demander de plus?… A bien y réfléchir, un petit ami peu être.

L'acteur sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre celle d'un blond.

Je peux entrer ?

Depuis quand te faut-il l'autorisation pour entrer dans ma chambre ?

C'est vrai ça depuis quand ?

Le blond éclata de rire vite rejoint par Duo.

Sinon, qu'est ce qu'on fait pour le reste de la journée ?

Déjà, on va manger, parce que là, vois-tu, j'ai faim.

Bonne idée monsieur. J'accepte avec grand plaisir que vous m'invitiez à déjeuner dans le restaurant le plus cher du monde.

Rien que ça ? Et ben on ne se gratte pas. Se sera comme tout le monde mon cher. Sandwich et coca.

Option acceptée.

Tout deux rigolèrent un peu avant de sortir de la chambre du violoniste pour partir en quête d'une boutique, où ils pourraient trouver de quoi se nourrir. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir du chalet, la sonnerie du téléphone mit à leur disposition retentit.

Après un combat de regards pour savoir qui des deux allait décrocher, ce fut Quatre qui s'y colla.

Allô ? … Oui…. Oh… je vois… très bien… Ce n'est pas grave… non je vous assure il n'y a aucun problème…. De rien… c'est ça au revoir.

Qui c'était ?

L'agence.

Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'ils nous voulaient ?

Ils ont oublié de nous prévenir que le Chalet étaient réservé par deux autres personnes. Et qu'ils devraient arriver ce soir normalement.

Ah bon?

Ils m'ont demandé si ça ne nous dérangeait pas sinon ils pouvaient nous trouver un autre chalet. Je leur ai dit que c'était bon. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

Pas du tout voyons. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit comme on dit. J'espère seulement qu'ils sont sociables.

Je l'espère aussi, fit Quatre dans un sourire.

Ils prirent finalement la route et trouvèrent un peu plus haut dans la montagne, un petit village sympathique, et très beau, où ils firent le plein de ravitaillement avant de redescendre à leur chalet.

Les deux amis décidèrent de pique niquer près du lac. Lorsque tout fut prêt, ils descendirent au bord de l'étendue d'eau et restèrent un moment en silence, à contempler des canards sauvages (c'est possible en pleine montagne ?) jouer sur l'eau (ils ont pas froids… ok ok j'arrête mais commentaires débiles qui servent à rien).

Mais Duo, étant ce qu'il est, c'est à dire un incorrigible bavard, rompit ce silence :

La personne qui a téléphoné, elle t'a dit vers quelle heure nos deux compagnons allaient arriver ?

Non elle m'a simplement dit qu'ils arrivaient ce soir.

A ton avis deux hommes ? Ou un homme et une femme?

Qui te dis que ce ne sont pas deux femmes?

Ben tu m'as dit qu'elle t'avait dit "ils", donc par déduction, c'est soit deux hommes, soit un homme et une femme.

Pas bête.

Je ne dis jamais rien de bête Quatre sache le

Ouais ben ça, ça reste à prouver. XD

S'ensuivit une course poursuite qui finit dans une franche rigolade. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas amusés comme ça et ça leur faisait du bien.

Et le reste de la journée passa entre racontages de souvenirs, promenades au bord du lac et dans les environs et vannages en tout genre.

Alors qu'ils étaient entrain de préparer leur dîner, ils entendirent tout deux une voiture s'arrêter en face du chalet. Les deux autres personnes venaient d'arriver. Duo se précipita à la porte, soi-disant pour les aider à décharger, mais surtout pour voir avec qui ils allaient passer deux semaines. Devant l'impatience de son ami natté, Quatre ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tout en le suivant pour être sûre qu'il ne noie pas leurs nouveaux colocataires sous un flot de paroles.

Cependant, contre toute attente, il fut surpris de constater que le natté était plus silencieux qu'une tombe. Se demandant ce qu'il se passait, il pressa et le pas et découvrit alors la raison de son silence.

Leurs futurs compagnons de chalet n'étaient autres que le fameux Heero Yuy, qui avait marqué Duo et son associé Trowa Barton qui lui ne l'avait pas laisser indifférent.

Avec un petit sourire Quatre prit les choses en main.

Voyons Duo tu manques de manières. Tu pourrais au moins leur proposer ton aide au lieu de rester là, la bouche ouverte, comme si tu venais de voir une apparition.

Mais Quatre tu as vu qui est là?

Oui j'ai vu. Et si tu reste dans cet état, tu vas finir par te faire remarquer. Allons les aider.

Avec plaisir.

Les deux jeunes hommes avancèrent vers les deux autres, qui étaient en train de décharger la voiture qu'ils avaient eux aussi loué pour eux même.

Besoin d'aide ? demanda Quatre

Les deux compagnons se retournèrent à la question et découvrirent Duo et Quatre tout sourire juste derrière eux. Trop occupé à débarrasser le coffre ils ne les avaient pas entendu arriver.

Et bien, fit Duo en regardant Heero, quelle coïncidence n'est ce pas ?

En effet répondit ce dernier. C'est avec vous que l'on va partager le chalet si je comprends bien?

En effet. Cela ne vous dérange pas j'espère.

Pas le moins du monde, répondit Trowa, les yeux braqués sur un blond aux yeux bleus.

L'ayant remarqué, le châtain natté ne pu s'empêcher de sourire de toute ses dents avant de reporter son regard sur Heero qui, lui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux.

Ceci dit vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à la question, que vous a posé Quatre.

Heu…..

En effet, c'est une réponse intéressante, mais qui ne nous avance pas plus, fit Duo en riant. Avez vous besoin d'aide pour déménager vos affaires à l'intérieur ?

Ah… Heu non merci c'est très gentil, répondit Trowa

D'accord comme vous voudrez. Je vais vous montrez les chambres qui vous reste. Si elles ne vous plaisent pas dites le nous, on pourra s'arranger. Nous sommes désolés de ne pas vous avoir attendu pour l'arrangement. Mais nous étions déjà installés quand l'agence nous à appelé pour nous dire que ne serions pas que tous les deux.

Ne vous inquiétez pas fit Heero je prendrais une de celles qui restent. Je ne suis pas difficile.

Idem.

Très bien. Dans ce cas venez donc avec moi. Je vous propose ensuite de partager le dîner avec nous.

Ce sera avec plaisir.

Duo tu t'occupes de rajouter deux personnes ?

C'est comme si c'était fait Kitty Cat.

Quelques instant plus tard, Duo entendit les trois jeunes hommes redescendre. Il venait lui-même de finir de préparer le repas pour quatre, qui a vrai dire ne correspondait pas à quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

L'installation s'est bien passée ? demanda-t-il lorsque les trois jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la salle.

Hn. Répondit Heero

OK. Je vais prendre cette réponse pour un oui. Et bien installez vous, le repas arrive.

Merci Duo.

Par contre je vous préviens tout de suite, ce n'est pas un restaurant quatre étoiles ce soir. Alors je nous ai fait un plat de charcuteries, de la salade, il y a des fruits pour le dessert. Malheureusement pour vous, il n'y a pas de vin. Alors ce sera eau ou eau. Quatre on a oublié de prendre le Coca !

Ce n'est pas grave Duo, la prochaine fois qu'on montera au village, on en achètera.

Mais…mais….

De toute façon, l'eau c'est très bon pour la santé. Allez amènes les plats.

Chef ! Oui chef !

Quatre leva les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir pour autant s'empêcher de sourire. Il adorait le naturel joyeux de son ami, qui arrivait à mettre tout le monde à l'aise. Il arrivait toujours à prendre à la légère tout ce qui lui arrivait…. Enfin presque toujours, dire que lorsqu'il l'a connu, il n'était pas du tout comme ça. Le blond secoua la tête et se concentra sur ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Le repas se passa, plutôt gaiement, et à la fin, ils avaient l'impression d'être bons copains qui se connaissaient depuis toujours, si on exceptait le fait que personne ne connaissait rien de la situation familiale de l'autre exceptés les amis.

Duo s'étira comme un chat sur sa chaise avant de se lever :

On fait quoi maintenant ?

Et bien je suppose qu'on va aller se coucher, répondit Quatre

Quoi déjà, mais je suis pas fatigué moi ! Grand bâillement

Evite de dire ça au moment où tu bâilles, ça fait pas du tout crédible, répliqua Heero avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je te zut Heero, répondit le natté en lui tirant très intelligement la langue.

Ecoute Duo, on tous fait un long voyage pour venir ici, un voyage qui ne nous à pas vraiment reposé en plus. Demain on pourra veiller plus tard.

… Mouis t'as raison.

Lorsque Duo descendit le lendemain, les trois autres avaient déjà terminé de déjeuner :

Et bien, fit Heero, pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas sommeil hier soir, je trouve que tu as bien dormit.

Saches mon cher Heero, répondit Quatre, que faire la grasse matinée, chez Duo, c'est une seconde nature. Il pourrait s'endormir à dix huit heures le soir, qu'il ne se lèverait pas avant 10 h 30 minimum. Si un jour tu le vois debout tôt, il faut l'emmener d'urgence, à l'hôpital. Ca veut dire qu'il est gravement malade.

C'est même pas vrai d'abord.

Tu es sûr ?

Oui… enfin un tout petit peu…

Les trois autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire face à la tête que faisait le natté à ce moment là.

Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

Pour commencer tu vas déjeuner, ensuite tu vas aller faire ta toilette, parce qu que je ne suis pas sûr que les gens acceptent de te voir sortir comme ça.

Pourquoi pas demanda Heero. Il est très sexy comme ça.

Duo eut un blocage avant de rougir. Il est vrai qu'avec seulement un bas de pyjamas en soie noire, lui tombant élégamment sur les hanches, (baaaaaaaaave ), il ne laisserait pas indifférentes les personnes qu'il croiserait.

Sans un mot de plus, l'acteur entreprit de manger son déjeuner essayant de faire partir les rougeurs qui persistaient sur ses joues. Les yeux dans son bol, il ne vit pas le regard de Heero, qui le déshabillait du regard sans aucune pudeur.

La matinée se passa plutôt tranquillement. Après avoir manger, et parce qu'ils ne trouvèrent rien à faire (et accessoirement parce que je n'ai aucune inspiration, mais ça faut pas le dire ) ils décidèrent de monter tranquillement au village.

Là haut, alors que les trois autres faisait le tour d'une boutique, Duo fut accosté par un homme que Duo reconnut comme étant l'un des voyageurs du car :

Bonjour, monsieur Maxwell

Euh… bonjour, Euh… monsieur ?

Kushrénada, Treize Kushrénada

Ca fait très James Bond.

Je vous demande pardon ?

Votre façon de vous présenter ça fait très James Bond " Je m'appelle Bond, James Bond." Vous saisissez?

Oui, je dois avouer que c'est vrai.

Excusez-moi, au risque de vous paraître impoli, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous me voulez ?

Oh, rien de bien spécial, je vous ai reconnu, donc je me suis dit que j'allais venir vous dire bonjour.

Ah, d'accord, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas paraître agressif.

Rassurez vous, vous ne l'avez pas du tout été. Vous êtes en vacances pour combien de temps ?

Deux semaines.

Oh, et bien permettez moi de vous invitez un de ces soirs

Duo regarda l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il ne connaissait pas ce Treize Kush…. quelque chose. Et pour dire vrai, il ne faisait absolument pas confiance. Les cinq minutes qu'il venait de passer avec lui, lui donnait l'image d'un homme trop confiant, et trop sur de son charme et de sa beauté. Pas qu'il soit moche loin de là, mais, Duo ne le sentait absolument pas. En voyant que Treize attendait sa réponse, il dit:

C'est à dire que j'ai déjà prévu toutes mes soirées avec mon meilleur ami, et nos deux colocataires.

Vous pourrez bien en repoussez une, un soir ! Allez s'il vous plaît ne dites pas non!

Eh bien….

Duo !

Le natté se retourna vers son ami blond qui venait de l'interpeller, en le remerciant mille fois de lui sauver la mise.

Excusez moi, mais il faut que j'y aille.

Allez-y. Mais sachez une chose, mon cher Duo, je n'abandonne jamais, et j'obtiens toujours ce que je désire.

A ces mots, un frisson parcourut l'acteur qui ne put le réprimer. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient, assis à la terrasse d'un café.

C'était qui ? demanda Quatre, alors que le natté prenait place à côté d'Heero (comme de par hasard XD)

Un homme qui a fait le voyage avec nous. Treize Kushné, Kushra, bref Treize quelque chose.

Treize Kushrénada ? demanda Trowa

Oui, c'est ça, il fait froid dans le dos ce type.

Pourquoi tu dis ça ? lui demanda son meilleur ami

Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui un de ces soirs. Et je lui ai dit qu'ils étaient tous programmés avec vous trois, d'ailleurs je m'excuse de m'être servit de vous, et il m'a dit au moment ou tu m'appelais, qu'il obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait et qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. La lueur qu'il avait dans le regard à ce moment là m'a fait froid dans le dos.

Pendant tout le temps des explications, ni Heero, ni Trowa, n'avaient laissé transparaître d'émotions, mais un simple regard entre eux et ils s'étaient mit d'accord, pour mettre en garde Duo.

Tu devrais faire attention, fit Heero

Duo se retourna vers le jeune homme avec un regard interrogatif.

Pourquoi, tu le connais ?

Malheureusement oui. C'est un homme d'affaire redoutable, mais qui a la mauvaise réputation d'être très violent avec n'importe qui, et surtout avec ses conquêtes. On l'a déjà vu a l'œuvre avec un de ses amants, et si Trowa n'était pas intervenu à temps, le pauvre serait sûrement fini six pieds sous terre à l'heure qu'il est. Et comme il t'a dit, il a la fâcheuse manie d'obtenir tout ce qu'il désire. Il aime qu'on lui résiste, jusqu'à un certain point, mais dès qu'il en à marre et qu'il n'a toujours pas ce qu'il veut, il peut alors devenir très dangereux. Il faut que tu fasses très attention.

…

Quoi ?

Je sais que je vais dédramatiser le contexte et tout et tout, mais… la vache !

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Rien, … à part peut être que c'est la première fois que je te vois parler autant depuis que j'ai fait ta connaissance au coin du feu. Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps, mais pour ce que j'ai pu en voir tu n'es pas du genre à parler, pendant des heures et à faire des phrases de plus de dix mots.

A cette annonce, Trowa baissa la tête, pour cacher le petit sourire qu'il avait en coin. L'acteur, en très peu de temps avait très bien cerné le personnage qu'était son ami. Ce sourire n'échappa pas à Heero qui lui lança un regard noir. Puis il se détourna pour revenir sur Duo et lui sorti un 'Hn" bien sentit.

- Désolé Heero, mais au lycée on avait pas d'option pour le néandertalien. Je ne sais donc pas le parler, tu veux bien me faire la traduction please ?

Heero lui jeta un regard noir et se mit à ….. bouder. Trowa fut tellement surpris qu'il faillit en tomber de sa chaise. Il regarda alors l'acteur qui lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

Eh bien je suis surpris. Tu es la première personne qui arrive à faire bouder Heero. Je n'ai jamais vu Heero faire ça.

Et je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ?

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas; C'est la première fois que je vois ce phénomène. Heero Yuy, qui exprime ses sentiments, c'est encore plus improbable que de voir des éléphants ce mettre à danser le tango.

Ce qui veut dire, si je comprends bien, reprit duo, que les éléphants savent danser le tango ?

Ben maintenant je me demande.

Le reste de l'après midi ce passa dans la bonne humeur, et on avait l'impression de voir deux père (Heero et Trowa) sortir leur deux gosses turbulents (Duo et Quatre).

Alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver au chalet, le téléphone portable de Duo ce mit à sonner.

Allo ?

Duo ? C'est Solo.

**A suivre**

Mouhahahahahaha, j'adore ce genre de fin (quand c'est moi qui les faits, cela va de soit)

Pas taper ! De toute façon vous ne pouvez pas, vous ne savez pas dans quel pays je me trouve ! Niark

**Duo:** Elle est en France

**Autateuse **: Méchant

**Duo **: Sadique !

**Autateuse **: Mah ! Pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait moi ?

**Duo** : Les vacances sont censées être faites pour se reposer. JE suis censé me reposer.

**Autateuse** : Mais t'inquiète pas mon Dudule, tu pourras te reposer, à la fin de la fic. Jusqu'à ce que j'écrive la prochaine. Et puis tu verras, tu vas te marrer toi aussi

**Duo** : c'est cela oui. Pourquoi personne ne m'aime TTOTT

**Autateuse** : Mais si je t'aime moi, et Heero aussi il t'aime, pas vrai Heero

**Heero** : Hn.

**Autateuse** : - -" … Euh ouais, t'as pas plus convaincant ?

Bon aller je vous dit à la prochaine ?…. Enfin peut être à la prochaine ?

Gros bisous et encore merci pour les reviews !!

Ps : On m'a fait remarquer que j'avais oublié d'autoriser les reviews anonymes, erreur réparée donc maintenant vous pouvez vous lâcher !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Les vacances d'une star**

**Auteur :** Little Eve

**Genre :** Ouais ben vu la suite, on va dire que c'est du général, parce que y'a de tout

**Couple :** 2 x 13 … poisson d'avril (je sais, je suis en retard, mais comme on dit mieux vaut tard que jamais)

**Disclaimer :** J'ai demandé au propriétaire de me les vendre, et vous ne devinerez jamais ! Il a …refusé ! Si ce n'est pas une honte. Résultat des courses : porte monnaie toujours bien remplis, et les G-boys ne sont toujours pas à moi. Adieu monde crueeeeeeel !! Ooops, c'est vrai j'ai une fic à écrire je ne peux pas partir maintenant, ce serais dommage.

**Duo** : Bonjour à tous ! Et bienvenue dans le nouveau chapitre, de cette autateuse, qui ne sait absolument pas ce qu'elle écrit. Pardonnez lui du fond du cœur

**Autateuse** (regard de travers) : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Que j'écris mal ? Que ce que j'écris ne te plait pas ?

**Duo** : Mais j'ai rien dit moi. Au fait tu n'as pas vu Heero ?

**Autateuse** : Je crois que je l'ai aperçu là-bas, au bras de Réléna. Il avait l'air de s'amuser comme un petit fou. Et le bonbon rose encore plus (Niark, l'avait qu'à pas dire ce qu'il à dit)

**Duo** : Noooooooooon ! Heero reviens ici tout de suite ! (Part en courant)

**Autateuse** : - - " Ça donne à peine l'impression qu'il est en train d'appeler son chien. Bon sur ce, moi je vous donne rendez vous à la fin du chapitre, bonne lecture !

**Chris52** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, mais à ta place je ne m'avancerais pas trop. Et oui je ne suis pas si gentille d'ailleurs la preuve tout de suite

**Chapitre 3**

Duo ? c'est Solo.

…

Duo ?

Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Bonjour à toi aussi. Oui je vais très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter, et moi aussi je suis content de t'avoir au téléphone.

Dans quel pétrin tu t'es encore mit?, demanda le natté sans tenir compte de la déclaration de son interlocuteur.

Grand frère ! c'est méchant ce que tu viens de dire là. Je suis blessé !

Je ne suis pas méchant, je suis réaliste, nuance.

Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais, et si je pouvais venir te rendre une petite visite.

Pour répondre à tes questions, je vais bien merci, et non tu ne peux pas venir me voir, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne suis pas chez moi, mais en vacances.

Je peux venir te sur ton lieu de repos?

Hors de question.

… Duoooooooooooooooooooo !! (Non je vous rassure ce n'est pas Réléna qui change de cible)

Tu peux faire ton gamin capricieux si ça te chante, mais ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis.

Méchant

C'est ça. Bon tu m'excuseras, mais faut que j'y aille.

Sans écouter les protestations de son petit frère qui voulait absolument le faire changer d'avis, Duo raccrocha.

Pendant sa conversation, il s'était un peu éloigné du chalet, et entreprit de faire demi-tour. En revenant sur ses pas, il repensa à l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avec son petit frère. Généralement, quand celui ci l'appelait, ce n'était jamais pour s'enquérir de la santé de son grand frère, mais pour lui réclamer de l'argent ou lui demander de le sortir d'une mauvaise passe dans laquelle il s'était fourré, en se servant de sa réputation ou de ses relations.

Au début, lorsque Solo commençait seulement à dévier du droit chemin, Duo avait accepté de l'aider, afin que son petit frère ne devienne pas comme lui. Mais au fur et à mesure, il s'était rendu compte que Solo, ne cherchait absolument pas à s'en sortir et que bien au contraire il profitait de l'aide de son frère, et de son ancienne réputation.

A partir de ce moment là, Duo avait décidé d'arrêter d'être une bonne poire. Et depuis, il aidait de moins en moins, son petit frère, qui se servait de lui ni plus, ni moins.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte, qu'il était arrivé depuis un bon bout de temps dans la salle à manger/salon, et que ses trois compagnons, le regardaient.

Qui était-ce ? demanda Quatre

Solo.

Oh! … Et qu'est ce qu'il voulait cette fois ci ?

D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il voulait soit disant savoir comment j'allais, et me rendre une petite visite de courtoisie. Mais je le vois venir gros comme une maison, et je pense pouvoir être en mesure de dire sans me tromper, qu'il voulait surtout le demander de l'argent ou de le sortir d'un problème, dans lequel il s'est encore fourré.

Allons, allons, fit Quatre conciliant, si ça se trouve, il voulait vraiment savoir si tu allais bien. Qui te dis qu'il ne s'inquiète pas réellement pour toi ?

Quatre, mon ami, rassures moi, tu ne crois vraiment pas ce que tu dis ? Tu n'es pas convaincu de l'énormité que tu viens de me sortir?

…non

En plus tu sais aussi bien que moi à quoi t'en tenir, avec lui. Tu sais très bien de toute façon, que même lorsqu'il n'a pas de problème, il a encore et toujours des problèmes.

t'exagères pas un peu là ?

…

Bon d'accord peut être pas.

Pendant tout l'échange, qui venait d'avoir, lieu, Heero et Trowa n'avaient pas soufflé un mot, essayant d'abord de comprendre ce qui ce passait. Et surtout de savoir qui était ce fameux Solo, dont il était question.

Heero se demandait même si par le plus grand des hasards, Solo ne serait pas un ancien amant de l'acteur qui lui soutirerait de l'argent, profitant de sa notoriété. A cette idée Heero, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, avait serré les poings à s'en enfoncer les ongles dans la paume.

Ce geste n'échappa pas à son meilleur ami et associé, qui lui lança un regard moqueur, devinant aisément le cours de ses pensées, connaissant les sentiments que le natté faisait naître en Heero. Mais il était mal placé, pour se moquer, sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait réagit pareil si ça avait été le blond qui aurait parlé.

Il décida de faire écourter le supplice de son ami, d'abord parce qu'il savait que ce dernier ne le ferait pas, mais aussi pour satisfaire une curiosité, qu'il savait mal placée.

Excusez- moi si je vous paraît indiscret, fit-t-il, mais peut-on savoir de qui vous parlez ?

Duo et Quatre se retournèrent vers le brun à la mèche, sans pour autant fournir de réponse.

Excusez-moi, vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre, ajouta Trowa, croyant qu'il avait commis une maladresse.

Non tu n'as pas à t'excuser, fit Duo, j'étais seulement perdu dans mes pensées. Pour répondre à ta question, Solo est mon petit frère. Il a 5 ans de moins que moi. Ce qui lui fait vingt ans.

Oh ! Et tu ne t'entends pas avec lui ?

Duo répondit à la question posée par une grimace, qui valait toute les réponses du monde. Puis il s'excusa avant de monter dans sa chambre afin de prendre une bonne douche pour se détendre. Cet appel lui avait mit les nerfs en pelote.

Il n'avait pas envi de raconter le pourquoi du comment, sachant que Quatre s'en chargerait. Même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi, il savait qu'il le ferait. De toute les façons, il s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise, que leurs deux compagnons de chalet, découvrent son passé. En fait ça l'arrangeait même qu'ils le sachent. Sans pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi.

Après l'histoire de sa vie, ils auraient tout deux leurs opinions, et même s'il les redoutaient un peu, surtout venant de la part de Heero, il se dit qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire. Et quelle soit favorable ou défavorable, il prendra ce qui viendra.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se départit de sa chemise, et tourna dos vers la porte de l'armoire où se trouvait un miroir. Son regard tomba sur le tatouage, au niveau de la chute de ses reins, qu'il s'était fait à l'âge de seize ans. Le dessin représentait deux faux croisé, entourées d'ailes d'anges noires repliées, comme pour former une protection autour des deux objets. Noires. Les ailes des anges déchus. Sa couleur.

Un sourire triste vint s'afficher sur ses lèvres, et avant même de le penser, un mot ce forma sur ces dernières et sortit dans un souffle : "Shinigami"

Shinigami ? La question venait d'être posé par deux personnes en parfaite synchronisation.

Quatre venait deux raconter au deux amis, quel genre de frère était celui de Duo : Solo. Jusqu'à l'âge de ses quinze ans, c'était un gosse adorable, mais après, il à commencer à dévier du droit chemin.

Il connaissait les meilleurs moyens pour se mettre dans le pétrin, et après il attendait que Duo vienne le sortir de là. Il disait à chaque fois que son frère lui disait de faire attention, que ce n'était pas la peine, puisque Shinigami était là. D'où la question posée par les interlocuteurs de Quatre.

Vous savez, fit ce dernier, ça fait maintenant dix ans que je connais Duo. On avait quinze ans à l'époque. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, il n'était pas vraiment un modèle de sagesse. Je dirais même qu'il était à l'opposé de cette sagesse. Il a mit du temps avant de se retourner. Cela ne fait que quatre ans et demi qu'il à arrêter les conneries, juste avant qu'on le remarque dans la rue et qu'on lui propose de figurer dans un rôle. Et depuis que sa carrière a décollé, rares sont les jours où il ne sourit pas ne serait ce qu'une fois, d'un vrai sourire. Contrairement à avant.

Et comment était-il avant ? demanda Heero.

Eh bien, c'était un sourire de … démon … oui je pense que c'est comme ça qu'on pourrait mieux définir le sourire qu'il avait. Ce n'était jamais très bon signe lorsqu'il souriait. Cela présageait quelque chose de mauvais pour quelqu'un. Et ça pouvait être aussi bien pour les gens qui était contre lui ou avec lui.

Tu peux nous raconter son histoire?

…

Quatre

Il avait quinze ans quand il a mal tourné. Et en très peu de temps il s'était faite une sacrée réputation. On le connaissait dans toute la ville. Il n'allait pratiquement jamais en cours, fumait, buvait, et se bagarrait. Mais jamais de drogue. Ni douce, ni dure. Enfin on pouvait dire que ce n'était pas un élève modèle. Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché d'avoir son diplôme haut la main. A seize ans et demi, il a changé. Il est devenu sombre, très sombre, il se bagarrait moins, mais quand il le faisait, c'était avec une rare violence. Une violence qui faisait peur à voir. A chaque fois qu'il avait à faire avec quelqu'un, la personne finissait systématiquement à l'hôpital. Mais il ne frappait jamais personne à mort, bien que ça ait faillit arriver une fois.

Quatre venait de prononcer ces derniers mots en murmurant.

Que c'est-il passer ? demanda Trowa

Je préfère ne pas en parler.

Comme tu veux

Merci

Il ne s'est jamais fait arrêter ? interrogea Heero

Non parce que les personnes contre qui il se frottait n'avait aucune envie de voir la police débarquer dans leurs histoires. Et puis dans la rue, ils font très rarement appel à la police, ça se règle entre eux. Il avait une position de leader dans tous les quartiers de la ville. Et sa réputation s'étendait même dans les villes environnantes. Imaginez à seize ans et demi, avoir "le contrôle " de la ville ce n'est pas banal. C'était assez étrange pour être franc. Quel que soit l'âge de la personne, on avait l'impression qu'il avait le droit de vie ou de mort sur toutes les petites frappes, les voyous, les dealers etc. etc. A sa façon de s'habiller, de se battre de se mouvoir dans la nuit telle une ombre, on a commencé à le surnommer le Dieu de la mort, Et puis du jour au lendemain, tout le monde l'appelait Shinigami.

Bien entendu ce serait un énorme mensonge de dire que tout le monde était avec lui. Il avait bien sur des ennemis dans la ville même et qui lui causait pas mal de problèmes. Il ne sortait plus que le soir, réglait ses problèmes. Ce qui me fait un peu rigoler, c'est qu'en même temps il faisait la sécurité des quartiers où il traînait. Et une personne avait un avis mitigé sur lui.

Et puis un soir, il m'a dit comme ça, sur le toit d'un immeuble désaffecté ou il avait placé son Q-G, "J'en ai marre j'arrête tout". Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête à ce moment là, mais j'étais tellement surpris, que je ne bougeait même plus, attendant qu'il me dise qu'il rigolait, ou qu'il venait de tester pour la première fois de la drogue. Et bien non. Le lendemain, il a repris une vie normale si je puis dire, vivant le jour et dormant la nuit. Bizarrement personne n'a mal réagit lorsqu'il leur a annoncé sa "démission". Et chacun des gars avec qui il était le plus proche, vingt en tout, lui a assuré sa loyauté envers lui. Et si jamais il a un problème ils débarquent tous même plus peut être. Il les protégera toujours et eux feront de même pour lui.

Et pour toi ?

Comment ça et pour moi ?

Tu étais, et es toujours, son ami non ?

C'est vrai. Et si la question je le comprends comme toi, oui ils feront tout ça pour moi aussi.

Tu as compris ma question.

Tu sais, je faisais partit du gang sans en faire vraiment partie. Je veux dire par là que, je ne vivait pas de nuit comme eux, et je ne prenais jamais par à rien. Ils disaient que j'étais le petit frère qu'ils protégeaient tous.

Ce qui m'étonne, intervint Heero, c'est qu'il t'avait accepté. Ce que je veux dire, expliqua-t-il en voyant le regard interrogatifs, de Quatre, c'est que si j'ai bien compris ce que tu nous à raconter, la vie que tu menais, et celle que lui menait étaient totalement opposées. Et que tu n'étais pas le genre de mec avec qui il traînait. Donc ce que je voulais savoir, c'est pourquoi, il a accepté que tu reste près de lui ?

C'est vrai que quand tu t'y mets, tu parles vraiment beaucoup Heero.

…

Pour répondre à ta question, et bien je lui ai demandé un jour pourquoi, il m'acceptait auprès de lui. Pourquoi moi, alors que j'avais vu un nombre incalculable de personne, plus mauvaise que moi, vouloir rester à ses côté, et lui de les jeter. Et qu'est ce que j'ai que autres de "mon espèce" n'ont pas. Il m'a regarder longuement avant de me répondre:' Tu es le seul de ton espèce comme tu dis, qui ne me juge pas par mes actes, et qui ne s'arrête pas à l'apparence extérieure. Si je rencontre un gars dans la rue et qui en plus connaît ma réputation, la première chose qu'il va penser, c'est : ce mec n'est pas fréquentable, et en plus c'est un maniaque de l'arme blanche. Et il changera illico presto de trottoir. Toi tu n'es pas du tout comme ça. Et pour ceux qui sont plus mauvais que toi, et en même temps ce n'est pas très difficile vu que tu es un modèle de bonté, ils ne veulent être à mes côtés que pour bien se faire voir. De plus tu es le seul qui arrive à me calmer quand je m'énerve, et pour finir tu me soûles avec tes questions c'est comme ça et point barre." . Et ce n'est pas faux. Je n'ai jamais porté de jugement sur ce qu'il faisait. Je n'ai jamais cautionné, mais je ne l'ai jamais jugé.

En somme, tu es un très bon ami, le meilleur ami qu'on rêve d'avoir.

Je ne sais pas, j'espère.

Et par curiosité, on peut savoir comment tu l'as rencontré ?

Je lui ai fait du rentre dedans.

…

…

…

…

Ben quoi ? Ce n'est pas forcément ce que vous pensez bande de pervers. C'est banal comme rencontre. En fait c'est le coup classique du coin de rue. Chacun est dans ses pensées, on tourne au coin et bang ! On se rentre dedans ! C'est ce qui m'est arrivé. Et je peux vous dire que lorsque j'ai croisé son regard, j'étais tétanisé. J'ai tout de suite su à qui j'avais à faire, parce que son regard aussi était célèbre.

En même temps des yeux améthyste ce n'est pas banal. Intervint Trowa.

Non tu as raison. Bref, j'étais figé, impossible de bouger même si je le voulais. Mais je n'ai pas baissé mes yeux. Et je crois que c'est ce qui lui a plu. En tout cas il c'est mit à rire. Un rire franc que je n'ai entendu de nouveau que lors de sa reprise en main. Il s'est présenté, et je lui ai dit que je savais qui il était. Que je le connaissait de réputation, mais que jamais je ne pensais me retrouver face à lui un jour. Par contre j'ai été étonné d'apprendre qu'il avait le même âge que moi, car les rumeurs lui en donnaient deux de plus. En tout cas il m'a payé un coup à boire. Et depuis ce jour on ne s'est plus quitter. J'ai donc assisté à son ascension au "pouvoir".

Après le récit, un silence se fit dans le salon, où les trois jeunes hommes s'étaient installés.

Sa douche terminée, Duo redescendit rejoindre les trois autres, pour leur proposer une partie de carte. Avec un peu de chances, ils accepteraient le strip poker. Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, l'atmosphère qui y régnait lui apprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, Quatre venait de leur raconter son histoire.

Et bien, et bien, fit-il, que d'expressions sérieuses.

Duo… commença Quatre

Pas la peine de t'expliquer Kitty Cat, j'avais compris, et si ça peu te rassurer je ne t'en veux pas.

Je suis désolé quand même, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, j'ai eu envie de tout leur raconter.

Je sais et c'est pour ça que je ne t'en veux pas. Ceci dit, continua le natté en se tournant vers leurs deux colocataires, que pensez vous donc de l'histoire de ma vie ? Triste n'est ce pas ?

Aucun des deux ne répondit. Malgré le côté dramatique de l'histoire, Heero ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait bien aimé voir Duo et son côté sombre. Il devait être carrément sexy. Un petit sourire ce dessina sur ses lèvres, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Duo, qui se demanda à quoi le brun pouvait bien penser. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à lui demander :

A quoi tu penses pour sourire comme ça ?

Hein ? … qui moi ? demanda l'intéressé

Non la voisine du cinquième étage !!

A rien… rien du tout ! Et pour répondre à la question que tu nous à posé, ce n'est pas à nous de dire si ta vie à été triste ou pas, nous ne sommes pas juge de ton passé.

Je suis d'accord avec lui, affirma Trowa.

Duo eut alors un sourire, qui lui fit trois fois le tour de la tête. (Enfin autant qu'un sourire puisse le faire. ), Heureux d'entendre ces paroles.

Heureux de vous l'entendre dire.

J'ai juste une question à te poser, fit Heero.

Je t'écoute.

Quand tu es devenu célèbre, personne n'a essayé de te détruire, en révélant ton passé ? Des gens qui ne t'appréciaient pas des masses ?

Il y en a qui ont essayé. Mais on peut dire que j'ai des amis très protecteurs, et très persuasifs.

Ah !! Je vois.

Trowa se tourna alors vers Heero.

Tu crois qu'on peut lui demander de nous prêter ses amis pour nos clients récalcitrant ? lui demanda-t-il

Je ne sais pas, répondit Heero, c'est possible ? demanda-t-il en regardant Duo malicieusement. (énorme OOC !! Mais bon ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas prévenu hein ?)

Duo sourit. Il avait eu un peu peur de la réaction des deux hommes, et même si il ne voulait pas totalement l'admettre, l'opinion des deux hommes comptait beaucoup pour lui. Et le fait qu'ils plaisantent comme si de rien était, le soulageait énormément.

Ça reste à voir, répondit-il sur le même ton.

**2 jours plus tard**

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours pour Duo et Quatre et trois pour Heero et Trowa, qu'ils étaient au chalet. Ils avaient passé les deux derniers jours à farnienter, à se baigner (pour les plus courageux) et à se connaître mieux, si bien qu'ils avaient l'impression de se connaître depuis très longtemps.

En ce moment, chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Heero était sur son Lap-Top et Quatre accordait son violon, dans le but de s'entraîner un peu.

Ils sont pas censé être en vacances ? Marmonna Duo, à l'adresse de Trowa.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste, avant de retourner dans son carnet de dessin, activité qui le détendait.

Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, réchauffant l'air qui s'était quelque peu rafraîchit en fin d'après midi (je suis poète !! ). Duo quant à lui était plongé dans la lecture d'un roman, qu'il voulait absolument finir, depuis le temps qu'il l'avait commencé.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que ce petit monde était confortablement et tranquillement installé, lorsque Duo qui relevait à ce moment la tête de son livre, entendit une voiture s'arrêter, une portière claquer et le véhicule repartir. Les trois autres qui avaient aussi entendu se regardaient.

On attend quelqu'un ? Demanda Duo à l'adresse de son meilleur ami.

Non, non, fit Quatre, et vous ? demanda-t-il à Heero et Trowa.

Les deux répondirent par la négative. Duo se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'il l'eut ouvert, les autres qui attendaient le virent se figer. Quatre qui le connaissait, savait que le natté était tendu, juste à la posture que ce dernier avait prit.

Duo qui est ce ?

Le blond s'approcha et ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'il vit Solo, tous sourire en bas des deux marches du chalet, une valise posée à ses pieds.

Hello grand frère !!

**A suivre**

Voiloù, le troisième chapitre !! Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

Je tiens à vous dire qu'il n'y aura pas d'update avant le 04 juin, jour de la fin de mes examens !! Là je commence les révisions donc je n'aurais même pas le temps d'écrire et de taper le 4ème, même s'il est déjà commencé.

Je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous dis à bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Les vacances d'une star

**Disclaimer :** Alors j'ai demandé à Duo si il acceptait de changer de propriétaire et il carrément et tout simplement refusé !! Non mais où va le monde ? … Tout ça pour dire qu'ils ne sont toujours pas à moi.

**Genre :** Moi qui voulais faire que de l'humour ben c'est raté. Faudrait que je pense à arrêter de m'enflammer quand j'écris.

**Couple :** Bon je pense que vous avez devinez maintenant non ?

**Mot de l'autateuse : **Hello minna !! Comment va depuis le temps ? Ben moi ça peut aller, au moment ou je tape ce chapitre, il ne me reste plus qu'un examen à passer et pas des moindres. TToTT J'veux pas y alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !!

Bref pour me destresser, je me suis dis : « Et si je leur tapais le quatrième chapitre ? » Et me voilà !!

**Duo :** Tiens ! Elle est revenue !

**Autateuse :** Pourquoi ça te dérange ?

**Duo :** Un peu quand même. Je te signale que je sais exactement ce que tu vas me faire endurer, et c'est pas pour me faire plaisir.

**Autateuse :** T'es fort quand même ! Comment tu peux savoir, alors que moi-même je ne sais même pas ce que je vais te faire ?

**Duo :** Tu parles en dormant !

**Autateuse :** Euh oops ? XD Bon allez arrêtes de parler tu empêche les lecteurs de savourer ce chef d'œuvre. XDDDD

Sur ce, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 4**

Un silence tendu régnait autour de la table de la salle. Après les présentations d'usage, ils s'étaient tous assis, et depuis pas un mot n'avait été prononcé. Quatre était partit préparer du thé et du café, afin de s'éloigner de cette lourde atmosphère, et par la même occasion de Solo.

C'est Duo qui brisa le premier le silence :

Qu'est ce que tu as fais ici ? Demanda-t-il les dents serrées.

Je suis venu pour te voir grand frère. Je te l'ai dit au téléphone.

Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

J'ai demandé à maman. Et elle m'a donné l'adresse croyant que je voulais t'écrire, comme je lui ai dis.

Quatre rappelles-moi de ne plus jamais rien dire à ma mère sur l'endroit où je pars en vacances, et aussi de la tuer dès que nous serons rentré. Fit Duo au blond qui venait de poser le plateau avec les boissons sur la table.

Je n'accepte d'être ton pense bête que pour la première parti, pour le reste tu te débrouilles tout seul. Je ne tiens pas à me faire arrêter pour complicité de meurtre. Répondit son ami.

Ta gentillesse me fait toujours autant plaisir !

Mais je t'en pris.

Après cet échange, le silence reprit son droit. Heero et Trowa observaient la scène, sans rien dire et Quatre était mal à l'aise, comme à chaque fois que Solo était présent dans la même pièce que lui. Et ce pour deux raisons toutes simples : la première était que Duo était toujours de mauvaise humeur, et que ça n'allait jamais en s'arrangeant, car son frère avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds (vous avez vu je suis poète XD). Quant à la deuxième, elle était la plus dérangeante pour lui. En effet, Solo avait bien fait comprendre qu'il trouvait Quatre très à son goût, et il lui faisait du rentre dedans, sans aucune honte, au vu et au su de tous.

Le blond avait beau lui dire, lui répéter encore et encore et encore qu'il ne s'intéressait absolument pas à lui, qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas sortir avec lui, le petit frère de son meilleur ami, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et s'accrochait telle une sangsue à une jambe, et continuait sans relâche, ses tentatives de séduction. Même les menaces de Duo n'avaient pas eu d'effet sur lui. C'est dans ses moments là que Quatre se disait qu'ils appartenaient bien à la même famille tout les deux. Aussi têtu l'un que l'autre.

C'est quoi ton problème cette fois ci ? Demanda Duo à son petit frère. Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait qui nécessite que tu viennes me demander de l'aide ?

Mais arrêtes avec ça à la fin ! S'exclama Solo. Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir tout simplement envie de te voir ? Est-ce que c'est interdit par je ne sais quelle loi de vouloir voir son grand-frère ?

Ce serait surtout aberrant. Alors arrête de jouer au plus malin avec moi. Je te connais par cœur Solo. Je sais comment tu fonctionnes. Et je peux le voir dans tes yeux que tu me mens. Alors arrêtes de jouer, et déballes ce que tu as à me dire maintenant que tu es là, et ensuite casses-toi.

…

Alors ? J'attends !

Ok ! Ok ! Ok ! C'est bon tu as raison ! J'ai encore un problème !

…

Mais avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, je te jure que c'est le dernier ! Et que cette fois ci ce n'est pas un problème d'argent.

…

En fait j'ai pas vraiment besoin que ça soit toi qui te déplace. J'ai seulement besoin que tu demandes à tes amis qu'ils viennent m'aider. Moi je leur ai demandé mais ils ont refusé net avant même de savoir ce qu'il m'arrivait.

Et je ne vais pas leur donner tort. Et je ne vais pas leur demander de t'aider non plus, s'ils n'en ont pas envie, alors que moi-même j'en ai aucune envie !

Mais…

A chaque fois c'est la même chose Solo. Tu te fous dans la merde jusqu'au cou, et après tu viens pleurer dans les pantalons de ton grand frère pour qu'il vienne te sortir de là. Bizarrement c'est le seul moment où tu te rappelles de mon existence.

C'est faux !

Cites-moi une seule fois où tu n'es pas venu me voir par intérêt !!

….

Qu'est ce que je disais !

Oui mais là ce n'est pas pareil ! Je risque ma vie !!

Dix.

Je te demande pardon ?

Ça fait au moins la dixième fois que tu me sors cette excuse. Change de disque il commence à être rayé. Je te l'ai déjà dit et te le répète encore : tu te débrouilles tout seul. Maintenant tu appelles un taxi et tu t'en vas. N'oublies pas tes affaires en partant.

A ces mots, le natté se leva et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce pour ne pas entendre les plaintes de son petit frère devant tant de méchanceté. Contre toute attente, ce n'est pas ce qu'il entendit :

Le voyage à été long. Me permets-tu de rester au moins pour cette nuit ? Je te jure que demain dès la première heure je m'en vais. Mais laisses-moi rester ce soir s'il te plaît.

Duo se retourna vers son petit frère, et le regarda surpris. C'était bien la première fois que ce dernier n'insistait pas sur une de ses requêtes. En le regardant plus attentivement, le châtain natté remarqua qu'en effet il avait l'air vraiment fatigué.

Je ne suis pas le seul à loger ici.

Quatre ? Demanda Solo. Est-ce que cela te dérange ? Voyant le jeune blond hésiter il ajouta : Je te promets que je te laisserais tranquille. Je ne tenterais rien. Promis, juré !

Quatre se sentit rougir en voyant le regard interrogatif que lui lança Trowa.

… Et bien, pour moi c'est d'accord, dit-il après un petit moment de réflexion

Moi je ne vois pas d'objection, fit Heero

Moi non plus, ajouta Trowa qui pensait en fait tout le contraire, après avoir entendu ce que le jeune homme avait dit

Et toi Duo ? demanda le plus jeune des frères en le regardant inquiet de la décision qu'il allait prendre.

… Et bien, vu que cette requête fait l'unanimité parmi mes camarades, je m'incline. Tu prendras ma chambre, et tu n'en sortiras pas de la nuit sous aucun prétexte.

Mais si j'ai soif ou que je veux aller aux toilettes ?

Il y a une salle de bain dans la chambre. L'eau est potable aussi, donc si tu as soif tu prendras l'eau de là. Et pour les toilettes c'est la même chose elles sont dans la salle de bain. Donc tu n'as aucune bonne raison de sortir. Sauf si bien sûr tu mets le feu dans la chambre. Mais bon je ne pense pas que tu sois assez idiot pour faire ça. Enfin pour finir, interdiction de te trouver à moins de trois mètres de Quatre, sous peine de te retrouver dehors en pleine nuit avec ta valise éparpillée autour de toi. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Oui

Très bien ! Moi je dormirais sur le canapé.

Merci Duo.

Tout le monde était partit se coucher, mais Duo lui était encore « debout ». Allongé sur une des chaises longues qui se trouvaient sur la terrasse, il contemplait les étoiles dans le ciel, enroulé dans une couverture. (Je rappelle quand même qu'ils sont à la montagne).

Après un bon moment de contemplation, il ferma les yeux et revint des années en arrières alors qu'il était dans sa période « Bad Boy ».

**Flash Back**

Duo !

Quoi ?

Où est ce que tu sors encore ?

Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? T'es de la police (1) ?

Parles moi autrement ! Tu es vraiment de la mauvaise graine ! Mais qu'ai-je donc fais au seigneur tout puissant pour qu'il m'inflige une épreuve pareille hein ? Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? J'en sais rien moi !! Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler et le lui demander ! Bon ben moi je me casse. Ciao la vieille !! (Oui, oui c'est bien Duo, qui parle comme ça à sa mère XD)

**Fin Flash Back**

En repensant à tout ça, Duo ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire. Il se demandait comment il avait pu parler à sa mère de cette façon. Par la suite, il ne lui avait pratiquement plus parlé, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne ce qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui.

Elle ne lui avait vraiment rien laissé passer, toujours derrière lui, en train de reprendre ce qu'il faisait ou ce qu'il disait. Duo ne se souvenait même plus le nombre de fois où il l'avait envoyé balader sec.

Bizarrement, avec Solo c'était tout le contraire. Elle croyait que son benjamin était un ange sous tout les points de vues. Elle fermait les yeux sur tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Solo avait commencé à mal tourner tout comme lui, à quinze ans.

Alors que Duo s'en sortait, Solo, lui plongeait la tête la première dans ce cercle infernal, dans ce monde qui ne fait de cadeau à personne, que tu sois riche ou pauvre, là où la loi du plus fort prône. La vie d'un mec de la rue.

**Flash Back**

Je peux te poser une question maman ?

Qu'y a-t-il ?

Pourquoi laisses-tu Solo mal tourner ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas derrière lui pour qu'il arrête ses conneries ? Comme tu le faisais plus ou moins pour moi tu te souviens ?

Plus ou moins ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Tu sais, s'entendre dire à longueur de journée qu'on est de la mauvaise graine, ou encore entendre se faire traiter de fils indigne, de mec qui a raté sa vie, et autres mots emplis de tendresse qui ne donne pas forcément envie de rester à la maison tranquillement. Je dirais même que ça donne plus tôt l'effet inverse, s'enfuir loin et ne plus revenir. Mais là n'est pas la question.

Solo est en pleine crise d'adolescence.

Moi aussi j'étais adolescent, et bizarrement, ce n'est pas ce que tu as sortis, et ça ne t'a pas empêché de me descendre en flèche.

Il ne fait rien de mal.

Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

Je le sais parce que je suis sa mère. Alors cesse de t'inquiéter.

…

**Fin Flash Back**

Duo soupira. Encore aujourd'hui sa mère fermait les yeux sur ce qu'il se passait sous son nez. Quand au père, l'acteur n'était même pas sur qu'il savait ce qu'il se passait dans sa maison avec ses fils, vu qu'il était toujours par monts et par vaux. Il devait sûrement savoir que son aîné était devenu acteur grâce à la presse.

Après un énième soupir, Duo se leva et alla se coucher sur le canapé, qui se révéla être très confortable. A peine eut-il la tête posée sur l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit aussitôt.

Il fut le premier à être réveillé. Et ce fut donc lui qui se leva en premier, ce qui était bien la première fois depuis le début des vacances. Si Heero le voyait, il ferait sûrement une syncope, vu que d'habitude c'était lui le premier levé dans ce chalet.

Le natté décida de préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde et se dirigea derrière le comptoir, pour accéder à ce qu'il avait besoin.

Alors qu'il venait de finir de préparer le café, il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher et ensuite la voix de son frère lui dire bonjour :

Bonjour grand frère

'jour

Bien dormit ?

Mmh.

Tu as décidé de me faire la tête encore longtemps ?

Je ne te fais pas la tête. Je te calcule le moins possible ce n'est pas pareil.

Ça y ressemble beaucoup pourtant . Et je peux savoir pourquoi ou c'est pas possible ?

Parce que tu m'énerve ! C'est simple ! Donc moins je te calcule moins je m'énerve et c'est très bien pour notre santé mentale à tout les deux.

Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais, tu peux me dire ? A mes souvenirs rien du tout que je sache !

Tu te fous de moi ? s'emporta alors Duo les yeux brillant de colère.

Heu…. Non ?

Tu me prends vraiment pour un c… un imbécile ? Tu veux que je rappelles à ton bon souvenir tout ce que tu as fait pour me mettre sur les nerfs ? En fait je pense pouvoir te le résumer en cinq mots.

Qui sont ?

Tu-Te-Sers-De-Moi !!

C'est faux ! Complètement faux !

C'est faux qu'il dit ! s'exclama le natté en regardant le plafond. Depuis que tu as dévié du droit chemin, tu profites de ma réputation pour faire les quatre cents coups. Et ensuite dès que tu es bien dans la merde, pardonnes moi l'expression, tu te ramènes la bouche en cœur, chantant les louanges de ton frère et tu me demandes de régler ça.

Je l'ai fait une fois et tu l'as pris pour acquis ! Et quand ce n'est pas mon aide que tu viens me demander, tu fais jouer notre lien fraternel, pour me soutirer des sommes colossales d'argent, sous prétexte que maintenant je suis riche !

Et le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas ce que tu en fais de cet argent. Alors je te le dis clair et net, maintenant c'est terminé, the end !! Compris ? Tu es dans la merde ? Débrouilles-toi tout seul ! Ou plutôt non ! Va voir maman ! Elle sera ravie de pouvoir aider son petit ange d'amour. Moi je ne ferais plus rien pour toi.

Ce qui est quand même marrant, c'est que tu te permets de me faire la morale, alors que toi tu étais cent fois pire que moi avant.

A la différence de toi, je ne créais pas de problèmes, et quand j'en avais je les réglais tout seul comme un grand. Et jamais, au grand jamais, je ne devais de l'argent. Et c'est justement parce que je connais le milieu pour l'avoir si longtemps fréquenté que je me permet de te faire la morale !

…

Après ça les deux frères restèrent un moment silencieux, chacun dans ses pensées, le nez dans leur tasse de café que Duo avait servit pendant qu'ils parlaient.

Ce fut Solo qui brisa le silence.

Qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à devenir comme ça ? Je veux dire, avant que tu ne deviennes une célébrité. Pendant tes années sombres quoi.

…. Je ne sais pas trop. Le besoin de reconnaissance je pense.

Comment ça ?

Maman n'avait d'yeux que pour toi. Papa n'était jamais à la maison et le peu de fois où il était là, c'est à peine s'il savait comment je m'appelais. C'est un comble quand même pour un père de famille. A l'école on me faisait passer pour l'imbécile de service. J'en ai eu très vite marre. J'ai laissé tomber mon masque de joker et j'ai commencé à cogner.

Et de fil en aiguille je suis devenu ce que j'étais. Puis il y a eu des circonstances qui font que je suis devenu plus sombre, et plus violent qu'avant. Mais paradoxalement, je ne frappais plus pour rien.

Qu'est ce qui c'est passé à ce moment ?

Je ne veux pas en parler.

Ok… Et comment tu as fait pour t'en sortir ?

… J'en ai eu l'envie d'un coup, comme ça. Je pense que Quatre y est pour beaucoup dans mon changement de comportement. Son caractère, m'a permis de me rendre compte de la différence d'état d'esprit qu'il y avait entre nous et je crois que ça m'a fait réagir.

…

Et toi ?

Quoi moi ?

Pourquoi es-tu devenu comme ça ? Pourquoi avoir partiellement suivit mes traces ? Et ne me sors pas le besoin de reconnaissance, je ne te croirais pas. En plus tu as quelque chose que je n'avais pas.

Quoi donc ?

Un grand frère.

…

…

Oui. C'est vrai. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je pense que c'est parce que je voulais absolument devenir quelqu'un comme toi.

Comme moi ? C'est-à-dire ? Parce que je ne pense pas être le meilleur exemple qui soit.

Quelqu'un qui inspire le respect même au plus dur, mais aussi la confiance.

Tu sais, ce n'est pas pour ma gentillesse que j'étais respecté.

Es.

Pardon ?

Es respecté. Malgré ces années d'exil, tu es toujours autant respecté, et ton surnom fait toujours autant trembler.

Oui enfin bref passons !

Tu n'étais peut être pas gentil comme tu dis, mais tu étais juste, tu frappais jamais sans raison.

Tu détourne la conversation là ! On parlait de toi à la base !

Bref nous dirons que je n'ai pas vraiment suivit ta voie, même pas du tout je dirais, mais ça ce n'est qu'un détail. Et j'ai finit par prendre goût à cette vie…

Mais ?

Quoi mais ?

Il y a un mais je suppose ?

Et bien disons, que je commence un peu à me lasser de tout ça. En plus j'ai rencontré une fille bien et … bref voilà quoi. J'ai envie de redevenir un mec bien pour elle…. Pourquoi tu souris ?

Pour rien, pour rien. Je ne vois pas où est le problème alors ! Claque la porte ! Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas ?

Ben justement il est là le problème. Je ne peux pas partir. Vois-tu, à la différence de toi, je ne suis pas mon propre chef. Et le mien refuse de me laisser partir. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à tes amis de m'aider.

Ouais, et te connaissant, t'as du leur demander de taper sur des gars sans raison valable.

…

Je m'en doutais ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit tout de suite ? Au lieu de l'inventer le bobard qu'on sent venir à des kilomètre à la ronde ?

Je me disais que tu ne voudrais pas m'aider.

Tu m'aurais dis ça directement je t'aurais écouté et je t'aurais aidé tout de suite.

Je suis désolé. Mais tu sais j'ai vraiment l'intention de m'en sortir !!

Duo dévisagea un instant son frère et su qu'il disait la vérité. Alors il décida de l'aider à le sortir de là. Soudain il tilta :

Attends ! Tu as bien dit que tu avais rencontré une fille ?

Euh oui ?

Donc tu aimes les filles ?

Oui ?

Alors pourquoi tu faisais du rentre dedans à Quatre ?

Parce que j'aime aussi les garçons.

…

Je suis bi Duo !

Ah ! Logique

.'

En tout cas, c'est Quatre qui va être heureux de l'apprendre n'est ce pas Quatre ?

A ces mots les trois occupants du chalet descendirent les marches où ils se trouvaient depuis qu'ils s'étaient levés. Ils vinrent s'installer au comptoir à côté des deux frères.

Désolé. On ne voulait pas vous déranger, fit Quatre en rougissant.

Mais y a pas de mal. Au fait Quatre ! Solo à quelque chose à te dire.

Ah bon ? fit ce dernier

So-lo !!

Quoi ? Ah ! euh… oui, fit-il en voyant l'expression de son frère. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer Quatre.

Ce n'est rien. En tout cas je te souhaite plein de bonheur avec ta copine.

Merci.

Pendant ce temps Duo avait quitté la cuisine/salle à manger pour passer un coup de fil à ses amis. La décision de Solo avait été applaudie par tour le monde et la promesse qu'ils s'occuperaient de son chef avait été faite.

Lorsque le natté redescendit, il trouva son frère entrain de raconter des moments de sa vie qui n'étaient pas forcément des plus glorieux pour lui. Que ce soit dans son enfance ou même pendant sa mauvaise période. Un exemple ? A dix ans il avait peint le chat de leur voisine en bleu, pour faire croire à la bonne femme que son animal était malade. Et l'auditoire de son petit frère avait l'air plus qu'intéressé.

Solo !

Quoi ? fit ce dernier en s'interrompant dans le récit du-dit chat peint.

Saches qu'il y a des choses dans la vie d'un homme qu'il faut éviter de dévoiler. Ça pourrait nuire à l'image qu'on a de lui…. Et vous trois arrêtez de faire vos têtes de pas convaincu, c'est énervant.

Faisant comme si de rien n'était, les trois désignés reprirent leur déjeuner. Mais on pouvait voir un sourire un peu moqueur sur leurs lèvres.

Solo, tu retournes à la maison aujourd'hui. Ton problème sera arrangé. Mais souviens-toi bien que c'est la dernière fois. Tiens ta résolution.

Je t'en fais la promesse. Merci grand frère.

Le reste du petit déjeuner continua dans une atmosphère très détendue; où Duo se vengea de son frère en racontant lui aussi les dossiers qu'il possédait.

Le départ de Solo fut un peu plus émouvant que son arrivée. Alors que Duo regardait le taxi disparaître dans un virage, Quatre eut soudain une idée :

Dites ! Ça vous dirais de sortir ce soir ? Je me rappelle avoir vu des affiches la dernière fois, quand on est monté au village, qu'il y avait une fête sur la place.

Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !! fit Duo

En montrant un peu moins leur enthousiasme que Duo, Heero et Trowa acceptèrent.

**A suivre**

Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !! Chapitre terminé !! Et vous savez quoi ? Ben je n'aime pas retaper sur un ordinateur, je trouve ça long

Bon alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Bien ? Très bien ? Merveilleux ? Ou carrément le contraire ?

A bientôt pour la suite !! Et souhaité moi bonne chance pour le quatre juin !! XD

1- C'est la question que me pose ma mère à chaque fois que je lui demande si elle à passer une bonne journée XDDDD


	5. Chapter 5

Hello tout le monde

Hello tout le monde !! Ici toute seule (oui je sais c'est un humour à deux yens mais qu'est ce qu'on y peut ? XD). Comment -z-allez vous depuis la dernière fois ? Ça fait un bail hein ? En même temps si je vous disais tous les malheurs qui me sont arrivés depuis le mois de juin, vous ne me croiriez même pas. Et vous auriez raison !! Car j'en aurais inventé plus de la moitié !! XD

Plus sérieusement, jusqu'à ce jour, j'ai été prise d'une maladie que beaucoup d'entre vous on dû connaître : la pageblanchite aiguë. J'avais déjà écrit trois page, mais elles me plaisaient pas, et je les ais supprimé, et depuis plus rien. Je suis guérie aujourd'hui mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps donc profitez de ce que je vous offre XD. Bref, s'ajoutant à ça, le ratage total de mon examen, sans aucune validation de matière. Avec rattrapage… l'année prochaine, allez on est motivé !! Heureusement il y eut les vacances, où j'ai essayé de chercher l'inspiration, et où je n'ai trouvé que le repos (de toute façon vous aurez dû attendre parce que là ou j'étais, Internet, ils savent pas ce que ça veut dire XD). Bref me voilà de retour fraîche et dispose.

Comme d'habitude je vous ai un peu beaucoup raconté ma vie (et encore je n'ai pas tout dit !!), mais en même temps ça fait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas parlé donc m'en voulez pas

Sur ce je vous laisse avec la fic !!

**Titre :** Vacances d'une star

**Auteur :** J'ai pas changé de nom entre temps

**Genre :** Général

**Couple :** Un qui se forme, et un qui se fait attendre.

**Disclaimer :** Malgré les deux mois de repos que je leur ai laissé, ils ne veulent toujours pas de moi comme proprio. Donc je n'en les possède toujours pas.

Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 5**

Duo releva un instant la tête de son livre (le même que celui qu'il essayait désespérément de finir dans le chapitre 3), et eut un sourire. Cela faisait maintenant, plus d'une heure que Quatre et Trowa s'affrontait sur une partie d'échec, et que Heero les regardait patiemment. Lui ça ferait longtemps qu'il aurait fait autre chose.

La journée s'était déroulée calmement, sans trop de bousculade. Aucun des quatre n'avaient eut envie de bouger, et ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de rester dans le chalet. Le temps était passé entre jeu de carte, repos, et partie d'échec pour les uns, et livre pour l'autre, confortablement installés sur la terrasse situé à l'arrière du chalet.

- Bon messieurs, je vais vous laisser, je vais commencer à me préparer pour la fête de ce soir.

- Déjà ? Demanda Heero

- Comment ça déjà ?

- La fête est à vingt heure, et il n'est que dix-sept heure.

- Contrairement à vous trois, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, ma chevelure et plus longue que la normale, ce qui veut donc dire plus de temps, pour les laver, plus de temps pour les sécher, et plus de temps pour les coiffer. Et comme je me fais engueuler à chaque fois que je en suis pas prêt à l'heure à cause de cette dite chevelure….

- Je ne t'engueule pas, intervint Quatre, je te fais seulement remarquer ta lenteur exaspérante.

- Je prends donc une grande marge. Finit Duo sans tenir compte de l'interruption de son meilleur ami.

- Sur ces mots, il prit la direction de sa chambre, laissant les trois autres.

- Echec et mat fit Trowa qui n'avait pas participé à la conversation.

- Heiiiiiiiiiin ??

- Faut te rendre à l'évidence mon cher Quatre, je suis plus fort que toi au jeu des échecs.

- Quatre se déclara donc vaincu, tout en lui promettant la pâté du siècle la prochaine fois.

- Duo était depuis longtemps sous la douche, lorsque les trois autres se décidèrent à monter se préparer.

- Tu crois qu'il à enfin finit de se laver les cheveux et de les sécher ? Demanda Heero en rigolant (**Lady-Kassy :** Il connaît ça ? LUI ?? **L-E :** J'avais prévenu qu'il y aurait du OOC) à Quatre.

- Je pense que oui. Tu veux aller vérifier?

- Non ça ira.

Il eut tout de même la réponse à sa question, lorsque Duo sortit de sa chambre, seulement couvert d'une serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches. Ses cheveux secs, mais pas coiffés, étaient ramenés sur le devant. A la vision de l'acteur pratiquement nu, Heero cru qu'il allait s'étouffer.

- Quatchou, tu n'aurais pas vu ma brosse par hasard ? Je n'arrive pas à remettre la main dessus.

- Tu as sûrement dû l'oublier dans ma chambre la dernière fois.

- Ah !! Possible, je vais aller voir.

- Je t'en prie.

Tandis que Duo pénétrait dans la chambre de Quatre pour essayer de récupérer son bien perdu, Heero, lui, restait figée dans le couloir, incapable de bouger, ses pensées dirigées vers la vision qui venait de voir.

Trowa passa à ce moment là et lui dit :

- Ferme la bouche, et essuie la bave qui te coule sur le menton, tu risquerais de le faire fuir.

- Je t'embête Trowa, et je le dis comme ça pour ne pas paraître vulgaire.

Sur ces entrefaites, chacun partit se préparer de son côté. Duo regagna sa chambre, après avoir trouvé l'objet de ses convoitises. Il se mit devant l'armoire à glace de sa chambre, et l'ouvrit, pour choisir la tenue qui ferait craquer l'homme qui occupait ses pensées et qui était accessoirement son voisin de chambre.

"Bon. Il me faut un truc qui fasse sexy, sans paraître provocant. Mmmh… cette chemise fera très bien l'affaire. Voyons, ça non, ça non plus, pas ça, …et puis quoi encore ?… Ah ça c'est parfait… quoique j'ai pas intérêt à être exciter, parce que là je suis mal. Allez on s'habille."

On frappa à la porte.

- Duo tu es prêt ?

- Encore un petit moment Quatre, je finis de m'habiller, je me coiffe et j'arrive !!

- Dépêche toi, la fête commence dans une heure et comme on y va à pied il faut partir tôt.

- A pied ? Mais vous êtes de grands malades !!

- Pourquoi ?

- Il va faire froid ce soir !

- Prend une veste.

- Ok ! Ok ! J'arrive.

- Bon à tout de suite alors.

"C'est pas vrai !! Mais comment il font, hormis le fait qu'ils n'ont pas une chevelure comme la mienne, pour allez aussi vite ?… Bon pas le temps pour ce genre de question existentielle, faut que je m'habille avant de me faire incendier."

Duo fit donc aussi vite qu'il put, et une demi-heure après l'intervention de Quatre, ce dernier et les deux amis eurent la chance de voir arriver l'acteur. Heero ne put s'empêcher de le détailler ouvertement. Il faut dire aussi que notre ami aux cheveux longs, était plus qu'à son avantage, dans ses habits.

Pour l'occasion, il avait revêtu une chemise sans manche, dont les premiers boutons ouverts dévoilaient sa musculature parfaite, sans trop en montrer non plus. Son pantalon noir entré dans ses boots, moulait délicatement ses cuisses et ses fesses. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux en queue haute et les avaient attachés avec un lien en cuir.

- Mais quelle beauté, mon petit Duo !

- Je te renvoie le compliment, mon très petit Quatre.

Il était vrai que Quatre était lui aussi très à son avantage dans une chemise bleu ciel qui était en accord avec ses yeux, tandis que son pantalon beige le moulait comme il fallait, là où fallait. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Trowa, à en juger les regards gourmant qu'il lançait au blond.

- On y va? Demanda Heero qui se retenait de plus en plus pour ne pas sauter et violer sur place le fantasme ambulant qui lui faisait face.

- On y va. Répondit son meilleur ami qui était dans la même situation

Ils sortirent tous deux, sans attendre leurs colocataires, qui se regardèrent d'un air de dire "Qu'est ce qui leur arrive ?"

Après un haussement d'épaule, Duo les suivis ainsi que Quatre qui fut en charge de fermer le chalet. Pendant tout le chemin, Heero et Trowa restèrent devant, faisant mine de parler boulot.

- Mais qu'est ce qui leur arrive ? demanda Duo

- A mon avis on est un peu trop sexy à leur goût et ils rêvent de nous sauter dessus pour faire de nous leur plat de ce soir.

- Heero j'arrive !!

- Je plaisantais Duo.

- Mais heu…. Si ça se trouve tu as tout bon.

- Faut arrêter de croire au père noël, Duo… Oups, tu y croyais ? Excuses moi

- Fous toi de moi, je ne te dirais rien.

- C'est précisément ce que je suis en train de faire !

Le reste du chemin se passa ainsi, entre vannes en tout genre et tentatives désespérées, et même parfois désespérantes, de rapprochement avec les deux exilés du bout du monde. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tout les quatre sur la place du village, cette dernière était déjà bien remplie, et l'ambiance commençait aussi à s'installer. Le bruit du ventre de Duo, ("Ben quoi j'ai faim !") les incitèrent à chercher des places de libres pour pouvoir le remplir (le ventre hein !), et accessoirement les leurs par la même occasion.

Ce fut Duo qui trouva une table de six places, placée comme un fait exprès, près du buffet, mit à la disposition des fêtards.

- Aaaaaah !! Ça c'est des vacances !! Fit Duo après avoir bien mangé et en s'étirant sur la chaise. Ne rien faire de la journée, festoyer toute la nuit, et ne pas se lever avant onze heures minimum !! J'avais oublié à quel point cela faisait du bien.

- C'est vrai, fit Quatre, ne rien faire fait vraiment du bien.

- Tiens ! Fit une voix. Mais qui avons-nous là ?

- Wu wu !! S'écria Duo heureux de revoir leur nouvel ami. Zechs!! Ça fait plaisir de vous voir!

- … Wu Wu ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Wufei, intervint Quatre, c'est le tempérament de Duo, il est du genre à donner des surnoms à tout le monde, enfin presque tout le monde. Dis-toi seulement que tu n'as pas finis d'en entendre.

Il fut décidé ensuite, par Duo, que le couple passerait le repas avec eux, car maintenant qu'il les avait vu, le jeune homme avait décidé de les em…bêter jusqu'au bout. C'est donc dans un soupir fataliste, mais avec un sourire qui le démentait, que le couple prit les deux chaises de libres.

Pendant le dit repas, Wufei et Zech remarquèrent, que des coups d'œil étaient jeté par ci par là, entre les quatre autres hommes, ce qui les firent sourire. Cependant, ils ne firent aucune remarque, et firent comme si de rien n'était.

A la fin du buffet, les tables et les chaises qui se trouvaient au milieu de la place, furent misent de côté afin de laisser champs libre aux personnes qui voulait danser.

Duo ne fut pas le dernier à se lancer sur cette piste de danse improvisée, et en compagnie de Quatre qui l'avait rejoint, ils se mirent à danser de façon très sensuelle, sans faire attention à la torture qu'ils prodiguaient sur leurs deux colocataires. Wufei quant à lui voyait l'effet dévastateur de Duo sur Heero, et devait se mordre la langue pour ne pas rigoler.

- Ce n'est pas bien de rigoler du malheur des autres amoure. Chuchota Zechs dans l'oreille de son fiancé

- Je ne rigole pas.

- Non tu as raison. Tu es juste entrain de foutre royalement de la tronche de ton cousin.

- Non mais le pauvre quand même. Il est dans un tel état que ça en devient carrément comique. Pourquoi il ne se bouge pas le popotin ? D'ailleurs Trowa devrait faire la même chose. Ils vont devenir insupportable à force d'être frustrés.

Soudain, n'y tenant plus, comme si il venait d'écouter le conseil de Wufei, Trowa se leva et se dirigea d'un pas de conquérant sur la piste de danse.

- Y'en a un qui c'est décidé !

Le chinois jeta un coup d'œil à son cousin, qui lui ne semblait pas décidé à se bouger

- Mais quel boulet ! grogna-t-il

- Wufei !

- Oui mon cœur ? Tu veux danser ?

- Non, rien à voir.

- Alors quoi ?

Devant l'air innocent de son fiancé, Zechs soupira, et préféra abandonner la partie.

Pendant ce temps, sur la piste de danse, un certain méché aux yeux émeraude, avait approché un certain blond aux yeux azurs. Duo en le voyant arrivé, avait facilement laissé sa place, avec un petit sourire, tout en jetant un regard à leur table, pour voir si Heero n'avait pas eut la même idée que son meilleur ami… apparemment non. Dans un petit soupir il se dirigea vers le bar improvisé et se fit servir un verre d'alcool, laissant seuls les deux futurs proches (je sais c'est pas français XD) tourtereaux.

Quatre flottait sur un petit nuage. Il regardait Trowa dans les yeux tout en continuant à se déhancher. Il était là, avec lui, il avait fait le déplacement pour danser près de lui. Le blond eut un petit sourire.

- Pourquoi souris- tu ?

- Parce que je suis content.

- … Et pourquoi es tu contents ?

- Ah ! Ça c'est mon secret.

- … Ton secret ?

- Mon secret

Quatre avait en partie envie de jouer avec Trowa, et d'un autre côté, il avait un peu peur de dévoiler ses sentiments, ne voulant pas se faire rejeter. Ce fut autour de Trowa de sourire.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?

- …

- Trowa ?

- C'est mon secret.

Quatre éclata alors de rire. Et à ce moment, le châtain se dit qu'il aimerait le voir rire tous les jours. Que c'était l'une des plus belles choses qui lui était donné de voir. Et là, il voulait ses lèvres, les goutter à n'en plus finir, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer. Alors laissant son envie prendre le pas sur sa raison, et sans penser qu'il pourrait se faire rejeter, Trowa posa doucement, mais sûrement ses lèvres sur celle de son partenaire de danse. Elles étaient douces et sucrés comme il l'avait pensé.

Tout d'abord Quatre fut surpris par le geste. Mais il ne laissa pas le temps à Trowa de penser qu'il était rejeté. Et répondit très rapidement. Le baiser qui était tendre au début, fut de plus passionné. A bout de souffle tout les deux, ils durent se séparer, mais dans chaque prunelles on pouvait lire le désir de l'un et l'autre.

De l'autre côté de la piste, à table, un chinois eut un sourire. En voilà deux qui étaient casés.

- C'est à ton tour de te bouger le cul cousin, sinon tu risque de passé à côté d'un certain acteur américain qui en pince pour toi.

- …

- Heero tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

Mais Heero n'écoutait pas. Son regard froid semblait vouloir anéantir quelque chose où bien quelqu'un. Wufei se retourna pour voir de quoi ou qui il s'agissait.

- Oh Seigneur !

Non loin de là, toujours au bar et toujours un verre à la main (mais pas le même que tout à l'heure) Duo discutait avec un homme qui semblait très intéressé par sa personne. Mais le châtain, n'étant pas à son premier verre, ne semblait pas le remarquer, ayant même oublier son dégoût pour lui : Treize Kushrénada, l'homme qui obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, quand il veut.

Ce dernier entraîna l'acteur sur la piste de danse, rejoignant ainsi un bon nombre de couple pour un slow sensuel. Incapable de penser par lui même dans l'état actuel des choses, Duo n'opposa aucune résistance, faisant même un peu de charme à son cavalier, qui n'était, bien entendu, absolument pas contre. Treize profita de l'état d'ébriété de Duo, pour lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Il sentit alors l'acteur frissonner dans ses bras, ce qui le fit sourire.

Quatre, plus heureux que jamais, était blottit dans les bras de son… petit ami. Rien que le fait de penser ces mots le transportait de bonheur. Il eut une pensée pour Duo et Heero et leva la tête du coup de son amoureux pour voir où ces deux là en était. En voyant la tête de Heero blême, et Zechs et Wufei carrément choqués, Quatre s'arrêta net de danser.

Trowa surpris le regarda.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Quatre ne répondit pas et suivit le regard des trois hommes. Il cru qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque, lorsqu'il vit la scène qui se passait devant ses yeux (Treize mordille le lobe de Duo). Il dut se retenir à Trowa pour ne pas tomber. Trowa qui avait suivit la scène aussi se tourna immédiatement vers son meilleur ami. En le voyant aussi blême, et le visage torturé, il savait qu'il était entrain de souffrir énormément.

Treize regarda un instant les beaux yeux, embrumés par l'alcool, de Duo, et eut l'envie subite de l'embrasser, ici et maintenant. Il aurait bien fait autre chose que la convenance m'interdit de nommer, mais justement, à cause de cette convenance, il ne pouvait pas. Doucement il descendit son visage vers celui de Duo. Mais au moment où ses lèvres allaient toucher ses consoeurs, il sentit qu'on lui enlevait l'acteur des bras.

J- e peux savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il

- J'empêche mon meilleur ami de faire la pire ânerie de sa vie. Vous n'avez donc aucun scrupule, à abuser des gens quand ils sont sous l'emprise de l'alcool ?

- Non. Ils son deux fois plus docile, et il est plus facile de leur faire accepter des choses.

- Vous êtes immonde.

- Ce compliment m'honore.

- Ne vous approchez plus jamais de Duo, vous m'entendez ?

- Je fais ce que je veux.

Quatre ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à cette réplique qui lui faisait penser à un ado en pleine crise.

- Où tu m'emmènes Quatchou ?

- Là où tu ne feras plus de connerie.

- Pourquoi t'es en colère contre moi ? Je suis un gentil garçon tu sais ?

- Je ne suis pas en colère.

Mais il était réellement en colère, contre Treize qui avait essayé de profiter de Duo, contre Duo qui sait qu'il ne doit pas toucher à l'alcool car il ne le supporte pas. Contre Duo qui à laissé Treize s'approcher de lui sous les yeux de Heero. Contre Duo qui… En fait il était plus en colère contre Duo que contre Treize.

Il s'approcha de la table où étaient installés, Trowa, Heero Wufei et Zechs.

- Excusez moi, mais je vais rentrer avant que ce phénomène ne fasse une bêtise qu'il pourrait regretter toute sa vie.

- Ça va aller ? demanda Zechs inquiet.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je suis désolé de partir aussi vite et de vous abandonner.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Pour me faire pardonner vous n'avez qu'à venir manger au chalet demain.

- Ce sera avec plaisir.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vous laisse.

Quatre fit demi-tour, non sans un regard désolé pour les deux autres. D'un même accord tacite, ils se levèrent et dirent au revoir au couple en leur souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée.

Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal, au chalet, après avoir faillit perdre deux fois Duo qui s'était enfuit en criant que les extraterrestres venaient le chercher. Il avait fallu la force de Heero et Trowa pour qu'il reste avec eux jusqu'à la fin.

Quatre coucha Duo puis revint au rez-de-chaussée où les deux autres s'étaient installés.

- Je suis désolé pour ce soir.

- Pourquoi t'excuses tu ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Fit Heero a voix basse. Je monte me coucher, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Heero.

Lorsque le nouveau couple fut seul, Trowa tira Quatre jusqu'à canapé, et le pris dans ses bras.

- Arrête de te torturer l'esprit. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- J'aurais quand même dû le surveiller.

- Quatre, Duo est majeur et vacciné. Il n'a pas besoin qu'on le surveille. Du moins a priori. S'il a bu, c'est qu'il y a forcément une raison.

- …

- Allez, viens on va se coucher. Demain est un autre jour. De toute façon, bourré comme il était, il aura oublié. Donc ça ne sert à rien de lui en vouloir.

- Non.

- Quoi non ?

- Duo à cette faculté bizarre de pouvoir se souvenir de tout ce qu'il fait dès qu'il est bourré, même pire que bourré. Il lui faut du temps. Mais dès que ça lui revient, c'est aussi net que s'il le voyait en film sur le moment.

- Ah. Ce n'est pas forcément bon pour sa santé morale.

- Non je peux te le garantir.

- …

- …

- Allez, au lit !! Comme on dit demain est un autre jour. On verra bien ce qui passe.

- Moui.

Ils montèrent tout les deux. Mais arrivés devant la porte de leur chambre respective, ils hésitèrent. Puis Trowa eut un petit sourire, avant de tendre la main à Quatre, qui heureux comme tout la prit.

Le silence fut maître sur le chalet.

Dans une chambre, un certain châtain natté, dormait comme un bien heureux, insouciant. Ne se doutant absolument pas de ce qui allait se passer dans les prochaines heures à venir.

**A suivre.**

….

….

….

Après des mois d'absence, je reviens et je finis enfin ce chapitre, que d'émotion TT.TT. Mais pour être tout a faite honnêtes avec vous. Je ne suis pas fan de ce chapitre. Mais bon fallait bien écrire quelque chose non ? Alors juste pour vous j'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais pendant mes heures de boulot, à l'heure où il n'y a rien à faire. XD

Allez je vous dis à …. Euh un de ces jours XD ne nous avançons pas trop quant à l'avancement de ce torchon

Ja


	6. Chapter 6

Me revoilà !!! Vous avez vu ? J'ai pas mit trop de temps à poster cette fois ci !!! ^^ Bon normalement vous auriez dû l'avoir avant, mais ma Bêta n'était pas décidé à la corriger tout de suite… XD Mais bon, vu son courage je ne vais pas trop rouspéter.

Encore merci m'amzelle ^^

Bon aujourd'hui je ne vais pas trop raconter ma vie je laisse place à la fic.

**Titre :** Toujours le même

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'hab', rien à moi

**Genre :** Général

**Couple :** 03 x 04, 06 x 05, et toujours un qui se fait attendre, et c'est pas aujourd'hui que vous l'aurez …. XDDDDD Pauvre Duo quand même quand j'y pense

**Chapitre 6**

Duo ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Les rayons du soleil traversant la fenêtre de sa chambre, dont les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés, l'avaient réveillé…. Attendez… Sa chambre? Il ne se rappelait pas être retourné dans cette dernière. A vrai dire il ne se rappelait de pas grand chose pour le moment.

Le natté grogna, plus il essayait de souvenir, plus il avait mal à la tête. A quoi bon de toute façon, comme d'habitude, ça reviendra tout seul. La dernière chose qu'il avait en tête était un verre d'alcool dans la main… Ok il va aller vraiment loin avec se souvenir.

Il se leva tout courbaturé " Shit, j'ai mal partout !!!! Je sens que je vais me faire déchirer par Quatre. Se dit-il. « A tout les coups, je n'ai pas prit qu'un seul verre"

Après une bonne douche, il descendit et entendit son ventre gargouiller après avoir sentit la bonne odeur du petit déjeuner.

Ses trois colocataires, étaient encore attablé, et en était à peine au milieu du petit déjeuner. Cela fit bizarre à Duo, lui qui avait l'habitude de ne voir que son bol sur la table. (Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'ils le laissaient déjeuner tout seul hein ?) Il regarda l'horloge murale. Il était 10 h 30 passé. Ils avaient pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances, (et peut être même de leur vie qui sait ?) fait la grasse matinée.

-Bonjour vous trois ! dit-il avec l'enthousiasme qui le caractérisait, quoique un peu moins que d'habitude avec la gueule de bois qu'il avait.

Le silence lui répondit. Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! (Duo : Tiens regardez qui vl'à : le père Noël ! Moi : Duo la ferme). Que les deux taciturnes de service (Quoique je les ai fait beaucoup parler quand même non ?) ne lui réponde pas, il avait l'habitude. Mais que Quatre si mette aussi, là ça devenait quand même un peu gênant, et ce n'était pas de très bon augure, surtout pour lui. Mon Dieu qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ?

- Il y a problème Quatre ?

Seule un regard bleu plus froid que froid, lui répondit. Aïe ! Quatre semblait lui en vouloir. Et ce n'était jamais bon signe. Qu'elle bêtise avait il fait pour qu'il lui en veuille comme ça ? Vivement qu'il s'en souvienne, pour qu'il puisse s'excuser très vite.

Le natté se tourna ensuite ver Heero, et lui décocha un sourire trois fois plus grand que son visage. Mais ce sourire ne resta pas accroché à ses lèvres très longtemps, lorsqu'il vit l'homme de ses pensées se lever sans lui adresser un seul regard ! Mais la colère froide qu'il contenait, gela Duo sur place. Le jeune homme intercepta le regard de Trowa, qui était un mélange de compassion à son égard, mais aussi de rancune.

"Oulah ! Ça sent vraiment pas bon tout ça!"

Trowa finit par quitter la pièce lui aussi, pour rejoindre Heero. Ne restait plus que Quatre et Duo. Ce dernier essaya de clarifier la situation.

- Bon si tu me disais ce qui se passe ?

- Quoi, tu ne sais pas ? Tu ne t'en souviens pas encore ?

- Non.

- Et bien je te conseille de t'en souvenir très vite. Parce que j'aimerai des explications.

Sur ces mots, le bond sortit sur la terrasse, laissant son meilleur ami seul. Duo eut le cœur serré. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir quelque chose d'impardonnable ? La réaction de ses amis, lui faisait mal, et lui avait couper son appétit. Il regarda son petit déjeuner, mais fut incapable d'en avaler ne serait ce qu'une partie.

Avec un soupir, il prit sa veste sur le portemanteau, et sortit du Chalet en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il n'avait pas envie de voir débarquer Quatre et l'entendre dire qu'il fuyait. Non il avait seulement besoin de faire le plain d'air frais et d'essayer de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé.

Pendant ce temps, Quatre fut rejoint par son petit ami qui avait décidé de laisser Heero un peu seul. Ce dernier s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, et passait ses nerfs sur son ordinateur.

- Tu n'as pas été un peu dur avec lui? Demanda le méché.

- Non

- Quatre ! Il était bourré ! Tu ne vas quand même pas lui en vouloir toute ta vie ! Ce n'est pas une affaire d'Etat ! Qui nous dit qu'il était réellement consentant ? De toute façon il ne souvient de rien.

-Je te l'ai dit hier : il va s'en souvenir, il a cette faculté bizarre. Mais tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne lui en veux pas !

-Si un peu. Il fait du mal à Heero, même peut être sans s'en rendre compte. Mais je ne peu pas non plus lui vouer un haine féroce. Il était bourré et ne prenait pas conscience de ses actes. Et puis même si il savait ce qu'il faisait il est majeur et vacciné (Autateuse : Contrairement a moi qui suis majeure et PLUS vaccinée XD… =.=").

- …

- Ce silence prouve que j'ai raison ! Bon je reviens, je vais chercher un livre.

Trowa rentra, laissant Quatre méditer sur les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer (et quel discours !!! Je me demande d'ailleurs si Trowa n'est pas un peu essoufflé, c'est qu'il n'a pas l'habitude le pauvre!!!!!).

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle, il remarqua que Duo n'était plus là. Un détail cependant lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il prit son livre et revint vers son blond.

- Duo est encore à table ? demanda ce dernier

- Non.

- Hein ? Déjà ?

- Oui. Il ne risquait de s'attarder. Il n'a absolument rien mangé, ni bu !!!! C'est la première fois depuis que je suis ici que je vois ça.

- Quoi ?

Quatre se précipita dans la salle. Trowa eut un petit sourire en le suivant. Malgré sa colère, Quatre ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son meilleur ami.

-Mon dieu ! Fit le blond. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop blessé !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Généralement quand il ne mange pas, c'est qu'il est mal, très mal.

- Ta réaction l'a peut être touché plus que tu ne le pense, il est peut être dans sa chambre entrain d'essayer de se souvenir?

Mais lorsque les deux hommes pénétrèrent, dans cette dernière, ils constatèrent qu'elle était vide de toute présence humaine. Il n'avait laissé aucune indication quand au lieu ou il allait. Quatre commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement et décida de l'appeler sur son portable. Il entendit la sonnerie de ce dernier derrière les coussins du canapé. Et là il paniqua totalement.

- Calme toi, fit Trowa en le prenant tendrement dans ses bras.

- Mais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Ce serait de ma faute !!!!

- Arrête de paniquer. Si je me souviens bien, il n'est pas sans défense !

Quatre s'accrocha à son petit ami le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Et ferma les yeux. Il eut soudain, un très mauvais pressentiment.

*******

Duo se promenait en bordure de route, sans se préoccuper de où il allait. Il essayait vainement de se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait la veille au soir, pour mériter une telle réaction de la part de son meilleur ami, mais aussi de la part de l'homme qui occupait son esprit.

Alors qu'il se torturait l'esprit sur la soirée d'hier, il ne vit pas une voiture ralentir à son niveau, pour s'arrêter totalement. C'est une voix qui l'appela qui le sortit de ses pensées.

- Duo !

L'intéressé se retourna et marque un temps d'arrêt. Voilà qu'il avait devant lui la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de rencontrer aujourd'hui. Soudain il ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Nom d'un éléphant en culotte de grand-mère !!!

Il comprenait maintenant la réaction de Quatre et de Heero. Quoique comprendre est un bien grand mot. Il allait devoir apprendre à Quatre à faire un peu plus confiance à ses amis et à Heero (s'il n'avait compris de travers sa réaction) à ne pas se fier aux apparences et à demander avant d'en arriver à des conclusions hâtives. "Et moi je devrais apprendre à me contrôler avec l'alcool, ou apprendre à tenir l'alcool aux choix." Pensa-t-il.

- Duo ?

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Pourquoi tant d'agressivité de votre part. Vous étiez si doux hier.

- Je n'étais pas doux hier, j'étais bourré. Cela fait une énorme différence vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Pourquoi tant de haine dans votre regard Duo !

Les yeux violets de l'acteur avaient commencé à virer au noir.

- Parce que votre présence m'insupporte et que le simple fait de vous voir en face de moi me dégoûte. Parce que vous n'êtes qu'un homme pervers qui ne sait profiter que des personnes en état d'ébriété, afin de parvenir à ses fins.

- Qu'est ce que vous racontez ! Fit Treize en écarquillant les yeux, faussement choqué. Je vous rappelle que vous étiez consentant, et que si vous ne vouliez pas de moi, il ne fallait pas jouer les charmeurs.

- Moi ? Jouer les charmeurs ? Avec vous ? Naaaaaan pas possible. Je jouerais les charmeurs avec Heero sans aucun problème, mais avec vous il faudrait que je sois devenu amnésique, ou qu'on soit les seuls survivant de la planète, et que l'apocalypse soit annoncée pour le lendemain. Et encore, même là j'ai un doute.

- Alors c'était quoi vos rires d'hier hein ?

- Vous tenez vraiment à le savoir ? Pour vous dire toute la vérité, vous aviez un morceau de salade verte qui faisait du trapèze entre vos dents. Je dois avouer que c'était hilarant. Et l'alcool aidant, j'étais mort de rire.

Treize devint blême en entendant ces paroles. Le natté ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en replacer une qu'il s'en allait. Ne pouvant l'accepter, il retint l'acteur par le bras. Ce dernier se retourna et se dégagea d'une secousse, ses yeux étaient devenus orageux.

- Ne. Me. Touchez. Pas !

Face au regard, l'homme resta un moment indécis. Duo en profita pour quitter la route et se faufiler à travers les arbres. Mais Treize n'était pas du genre à abandonner tout de suite. Avec un dernier regard pour la voiture, il se mit à la poursuite de celui qu'il désirait (pire qu'un parasite ce type). La voiture redémarra lentement.

Non loin de là, deux personnes avait assisté à la scène sans bouger, incapable de faire le moindre geste, tellement la fureur de Duo était palpable.

- On devrait peut être mettre les autres au courant non ?

- Oui. Dépêchons nous avant que quelque chose n'arrive à Duo.

- En voyant ses yeux, je serais plutôt du genre à m'inquiéter pour Treize, si j'avais ne serais qu'une once de sympathie pour lui.

*****

Quatre ouvrit précipitamment la porte en entendant le heurtoir. En voyant que ce n'était pas son meilleur ami il fut un instant dépité mais se repris très vite.

- Wufei, Zechs entrez !!! Bienvenue dans notre chez nous temporaire.

Le moment de dépit du blond n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux du couple.

- Installez-vous. Qu'est ce que vous voulez boire ?

- Un jus de fruit ira très bien

- Moi de même.

- Je vous apporte ça.

Le couple fut rejoint par Trowa et Heero qui leur proposa de s'installer sur la terrasse. Ils attendirent le retour de Quatre en échangeant des banalités.

- Voici les boissons ! Fit le blond

- Ça tombe bien, fit Zechs, je commençais à avoir soif. Au fait ! Reprit-il, Duo compte manger avec nous ou pas ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Nous l'avons vu dehors tout à l'heure, expliqua Wufei, il était en compagnie de Treize.

A ce nom trois des cinq se tendirent.

- Il ne semblait pas heureux de sa compagnie. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. J'aurais même juré qu'ils avaient tourné au noir mais nous étions très loin, je ne peux donc pas le certifier à cent pour cent.

- Où l'avez-vous vu ? demanda Quatre

- Sur la route, lui montait et nous on descendait. On allait se croiser au moment ou Treize l'a interpellé de sa voiture. D'ailleurs il a essayé de s'en débarrasser, mais Treize la suivit dans les bois. Il a d'ailleurs jeté un coup d'œil à l'arrière de la voiture, et la voiture les as ''suivit ''de la route. Du moins c'est ce qui me semblait !

- Il faudrait peut être l'appeler pour lui dire de rentrer. Treize n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable.

- Le problème c'est qu'il a laissé son portable ici. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de le joindre, fit Quatre de plus en plus inquiet.

****

Continuant à marcher, sans se préoccuper de la personne qui la suivait en silence. Avec un peu de chance il se lasserait et lui foutrait enfin, la paix. "Continue de rêver, Duo, ce mec est pire qu'une sangsue accrochée à son bout de peau".

Soudain il se sentit projeté contre un arbre. Etant perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu Treize s'approcher plus vite de lui. Ce dernier avait placé ses mains autour de la tête de Duo, pour empêcher celui ci de bouger. Puis doucement, se croyant sûrement dans le ralentit d'un film à l'eau de rose, il se pencha pour embrasser l'acteur.

Ce dernier ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, et étant bien plus qu'énervé, il le repoussa avec violence, dardant sur l'homme qui se croyait tout permis son regard le plus noir.

- Qui croyez vous être ? Demanda Duo. Ne soyez pas indécent avec moi.

Il respirait fortement essayant par tous les moyens de se calmer, afin de ne pas se jeter sur Treize et de le massacrer sur place.

- Duo, s'il vous plaît ! Vous me plaisez réellement ! Pas comme toutes mes conquêtes que j'ai eu jusqu'à maintenant. Sortez avec moi, je vous rendrais heureux je vous le promets.

- Des clous ! On n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble ! Alors vous gardez vos distances avec moi. Approchez-vous ne serai-ce que d'un pas, et je vous jure que je fais de vous l'eunuque à la voix la plus aiguë qui soit.

- Vous n'oseriez quand même pas toucher à ma virilité ?

- J'vais me gêner.

- Voyons ce ne sont pas des manières à prendre avec un homme qui vous fait la cour !

Duo mit une de ses mains en visière et regarda aux alentours

- Vous voyez quelqu'un ici qui me fait la cour vous ?

- Quel sens de la plaisanterie. Je parlais de moi voyons.

- Vous ce que vous me faites ce n'est pas de la cour, mais carrément du harcèlement sexuel et ….

Le natté fut coupé par un bruit de pas qui se dirigeait vers eux. Il se retourna pour voir qui s'était, mais bien mal lui en prit. Et il s'insulta des pires noms, lorsqu'il sentit un coup lui être donné dans la nuque. Il n'eut que le temps de voir au loin une silhouette s'approcher avant de plonger dans l'inconscience.

****

Au chalet, l'inquiétude était palpable. Aucune nouvelle de Duo depuis le matin et Quatre était sur le point de faire une crise d'angoisse, augmenté par la culpabilité qu'il ressentait après les mots qu'il lui avait dit.

- La journée n'est pas terminé lui dit Trowa. Attendons de voir si il ne réapparaît pas. Il a peut être réussit à se libérer de Treize et a voulu rester seul le reste de la journée. Si ce soir on n'a pas de nouvelle, on commencera nos recherches. D'accord ?

- D'accord

Ils se préparèrent tous les cinq pour une longue attente, Wufei et Zechs ayant décidé de rester pour les soutenir d'une part, mais aussi parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour leur nouvel ami.

****

Quelque part dans un chalet, un homme était allongé inconscient dans une chambre, tandis que dans le salon, deux personnes discutaient avec entrain, mettant en place la suite de leur plan.

**A suivre**

Bon voilà ce chapitre est terminé. A vrai dire, je le trouve quand même un peu vide pas vous ?

Je remercie au passage ma bêta lectrice (en fait je la remercierais jamais assez ^^) pour avoir encore et toujours le courage de corriger mes fautes. J'attends tes fics miss !!!^^

Alors … à bientôt ?


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everybody !!! (Avec l'accent bien français de la France, sinon c'est pas drôle) Welcome to a new chapter qui j'espère vous plaira. Aujourd'hui, à l'heure où j'écris ces quelques lignes, je suis au travail, … sans travail. J'ai un cas pratique à faire en bureautique pour l'école, mais il me gonfle ! Mais me gonfle ! Quelque chose de pas croyable. Bref tous ça pour dire que j'avais besoin de m'occuper les mains. Puis je me suis dit : "Pourquoi je ne leur ferais pas le chapitre 7 ? Ça leur ferait tellement plaisir !!! (C'est beau le rêve ! Tiens en parlant de rêve, hier soir… Tous : On s'en fout!!!!) Rebref, me voici donc partit dans l'écriture de ce chapitre (attention, j'ai dit écriture pas mise au propre sur mon ordi, ni corrigé par ma bêta !). Allez on va me chronométrer ! Je vous donnerais le début, et la fin… et vous ferez le calcul XDDDDDDDDDD

**Duo :** T'es pas gonflé toi !!!

**Moi :** Ben non et heureusement. T'imagine si j'arrivais plus à rentrer dans mes pantalons ?

**Duo** **:** =.="

**Moi :** XD Enjoy !

**Titre :** Regardez en haut de la page, il est marqué.

**Disclaimer :** Tous pour moi, et rien pour les autres … non ? Tant pis on réessaiera une autre fois.

**Couple :** 03x04, 05x06, 13x lui tout seul, et toujours un couple qui se fait attendre… je plaisaaaaaaante, voilà le 01X02 tant attendu !!! Et heureusement parce que c'est le dernier chapitre.

**Genre** **:** on reste au général hein ?

**Note de l'autateuse **: On est jeudi 05 novembre, il est 09 h 25

**Chapitre 07**

Il ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt. Une douleur énorme lui déchirait la nuque et la tête. Il crut d'ailleurs que cette dernière allait exploser.

Il se souvenait d'un coup à la nuque et d'une silhouette qui s'approchait… puis plus rien. Il avait du se cogner la tête très fort contre le sol pour lui faire un mal de chien (_chien qui passe par là on sait pas pourquoi_ : Pourquoi les chiens ? _Une question qui restera sans réponse_) Une chose était sûre en tous les cas, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas dire que Treize était un modèle de douceur. Sa tête et sa nuque pouvaient en témoigner.

Duo essaya de bouger mais il ne put se déplacer que de quelques centimètres à peine en se tortillant. Ses bras et ses jambes refusaient de se mouvoir correctement. C'est à ce moment que l'acteur remarqua enfin qu'il était pieds et poings liés, au sens propre du terme.

"Hééééééééé ! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Il a cru que j'étais qui ? On n'attache pas aussi facilement le Shinigami…. En fait si la preuve -.-". L'a l'air fin Shinigami… "

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Une chambre qui ressemblait pratiquement à celle qu'il occupait dans le chalet. Il devait être dans celle de ce #$!!!! (Quel langage, mes aïeux !!!!) de Treize.

Duo vit un réveil non loin de lui et regarda l'heure. 14 h 05. Il n'était pas là depuis longtemps ce qui le soulagea un peu. Mais vraiment juste un peu. En ayant marre de cette situation, Duo se mit à vociférer de toutes ses forces, utilisant un langage qui ferait pâlir d'envie le plus grossier des personnages. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à deux personnes.

*****

Quatre faisait les cents pas, ne cessa de déplacer puis remettre des objets à leur place. Trowa était adossé au comptoir de la cuisine et le suivait des yeux. Heero assis sur le canapé fixait l'âtre vide de la cheminée. Wufei et Zechs s'échangeaient des regarda désolé, triste de ne pouvoir rien faire pour eux. Une voix brisa en fin le silence.

- On devrait prévenir la police.

Quatre sursauta et arrêta de naviguer dans la pièce pour regarder l'auteur de cette proposition soudaine.

- Que vont il faire ? Demanda Trowa. Ils vont nous dire que c'est un grand garçon et après qu'on leur aura raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, ils nous diront qu'il est simplement vexé et qu'il est peut être partit vivre dans un autre chalet la fin de ses vacances.

- Et si nous racontons ce qu'on a vu nous deux ? Intervint Zechs. En leur expliquant le caractère de Treize, on pourra peut être leur faire comprendre qu'il y a eu un kidnapping.

- C'est là que le bat blesse, fit Wufei, nous n'avons aucune preuve, nous pouvons seulement faire part de nos soupçons. Et vu le statut de Kushrénada, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils nous prennent au sérieux.

- Tout de même, murmura Quatre en se rongeant les ongles, signe chez lui d'anxiété. Cela fait un peu plus de 24 heures.

*****

- QUOI ???? Hurla Duo

- Je vous disais donc que cela fait maintenant un peu plus de 24 heures que vous dormez et que j'espère donc que vous êtes bien réveillé.

- Vous vous foutez de moi là ?

-

Aucunement, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- A votre avis ? Merveilleusement bien, a part peut être que j'ai une p**** de douleur à cause d'un psychopathe.

- Votre langage ne va pas avec votre image.

- Mon langage vous dit merde et mon image aussi par la même occasion. Foutez moi la paix ! D'ailleurs vous avez plutôt intérêt à me laisser partir.

- Non.

- … Quel mot n'avez-vous pas compris ?

- J'ai la fâcheuse manie de ne pas comprendre ce que je veux.

- …

- Et pas la peine de me demander de vous détacher la réponse est non.

- Vous seriez pas un peu sado sur les bords. Encore une chose qu'est ce qu'elle vient foutre ici celle là?

Duo désigna du menton une jeune femme assise dans un fauteuil non loin du lit. Ses habit était à prédominance rose avec des touches de ….. rose. Un amas de dentelles lui sortait de partout. Duo ne put s'empêcher de grimacer devant tant de mauvais goût. Puis il se concentra sur son kidnappeur.

- Seriez vous jaloux Duo ?

- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point Treize ………. Non mais z'avez croisé la Vierge ou quoi ? Arrêtez la coke c'est pas bon pour votre cerveau ! Je me demande ce qu'elle vient foutre dans votre plan tordu.

- Heero.

- Non moi c'est Duo mademoiselle.

- Je me contre fiche de votre prénom. Fit Réléna (qui ne l'avait pas reconnu ? ….. Ouh la hoooooooonte XD)

- Aïe ! Bobo au cœur là !

- Je veux Heero et je l'aurais !

Duo considéra un instant ses deux tortionnaires.

- Vous êtes de grands malades vous le savez ? Vous avez un gros, que dis-je ! Un énorme problème mental. Savez vous faire la différence entre un objet et une personne réelle ? Non ? Ben faut penser à se faire soigner. Heero est un humain, mademoiselle sans cervelle Un. Etre. Humain. Toi comprendre moi ? Il boit, mange et prends ses décisions TOUT SEUL ! Comme un grand garçon ! Et ça vaut pour moi aussi. Ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard haineux en direction de Treize qui ne broncha pas.

- Je me fiche de savoir tout ça. Heero me plaît, et je sais que la réciproque est vraie.

- Elle gravement atteinte, fit Duo en prenant le plafond à témoin.

- Mais il a fallu que tu arrives et que tu accapares toute son attention. Partout où il me croise, il ne fait attention qu'à toi. Maintenant que tu es hors concours, tout va redevenir normal.

- Tu es complètement folle ma pov' fille. Pense à consulter en revenant des vacances.

- Je vous laisse messieurs, un beau jeune homme m'attend pour passer la nuit avec lui. Une folle nuit d'amour.

- Cauchemaaaaaar ! Gémit Duo. Yeurk j'vais vomiiiiir.

Réléna passa devant lui sans un regard et souhaita bonne chance à son compère.

- Enfin seul ! Fit Treize qui n'avait pas beaucoup parlé.

Une lueur s'alluma dans son regard qui inquiéta un peu l'acteur, vu que dans sa position il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. L'homme s'approcha de sa victime et avança son visage.

- On vous a déjà que vous aviez des yeux magnifiques ?

*****

La porte du chalet s'ouvrit, lassant apparaître un Heero plus que fatigué.

- Alors ? le pressa Quatre

- Quatre laisses lui le temps de rentrer au moins, lui fit Trowa.

- Excuse moi Heero.

- Pas de mal, c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Et pour répondre à la question, je n'ai rien trouvé. Personne ne sait où loge Treize et personne ne l'a vu depuis hier. Il n'a même pas fait son tour de village habituel. D'après les commerçants, c'était comme s'il attendait quelqu'un.

- Et maintenant il l'a trouvé.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Puis Zechs eut soudain une idée.

- Dites, si on appelle l'agence, ils pourront peut être nous aider ?

- Oui, c'est une id….

Ils furent interrompus par quelqu'un qui veniat de frapper à la porte. Quatre se précipita avec un espoir fou que ce soit Duo qui rentrait :

- Du… Mademoiselle Peacecraft ?

- Bonjour Monsieur Winner. Est-ce que Heero est là?

Quatre lui céda le passage, en ce demandant si c'était vraiment la meilleure des choses à faire.

- Heroooooo, fit la rose en se précipitant sur l'homme de sa vie, qui eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter.

- Réléna ? Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?

- Arrêtes avec les vous, je te l'ai dis 100 fois de me dire tu, je ne suis pas une grand-mère non plus !

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Dit-il sans tenir compte de la demande.

- Te voir ! Répondit-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même. Tu veux bien venir en balade avec moi ?

- Non. Aucune envie. Surtout en ce moment. Partez s'il vous plaît.

- Pourquoi ?

- Deux raisons : Un, vous ne m'intéressez absolument pas, deux, on est à la recherche de la personne qui m'intéresse, c'est à dire Duo. Donc je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des bavardages inutiles.

- Duo, Duo, encore et toujours Duo ! S'énerva la blonde, sous l'œil surpris des cinq hommes présents dans la pièce. Il n'y en a que pour lui. Qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec lui ? C'est un bon acteur, mignon. Point barre ! De toute façon, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, reprit-elle d'une vois douce. Il est entre de bonnes mains.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

Réléna sursauta en voyant les cinq hommes regroupés devant elle, lui ayant posés la question en même temps.

- Où est duo ? Demanda Heero d'une voix beaucoup trop calme.

- Puisque je te dis qu'il est entr…

- Je me fous de savoir si il est entre de bonnes mains ou pas !! Hurla pratiquement le brun.

Wufei et Trowa durent (avec beaucoup de mal) le retenir, pour qu'il ne saute pas sur la jeune femme. Cette dernière recula de frayeur. L'homme qui était devant telle était beau, très beau, mais en ce moment même menaçant, très menaçant.

- Je…. Je ne sais pas.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

Heero venait de passer au tutoiement. En temps normal, Réléna en aurait été très heureuse, mais là elle n'était pas vraiment sûr que c'était bon pour elle.

Alors elle parla.

*****

Duo se mit à réfléchir sérieusement.

"Alors pour le moment, rester caché. Pour combien de temps encore ? Je ne sais pas. Bon cet abruti a fermé la porte à clé. Ne restent que les fenêtres."

- Duo sors de ta cachette ! Je n'ai plus envie de jouer moi, du moins pas à ça.

"Mais quel abrutis pervers!"

- De toute façon la porte est fermée en bas et j'ai la clé sur moi. Je reste dans le salon ! Dès que tu ne voudras plus jouer descend me voir !

"Ah merde ! Les fenêtre d'en bas sont occupées par l'ennemi " Marmonna Duo en se massant les tempes.

_Vous devez vous demander comment tout cela est possible, sachant qu'on à laisser un Duo ligoté ? Rien de plus facile ! Je vous explique :_

Treize, certain de son pouvoir de séduction a tout simplement essayé d'embrasser Duo, qui s'est esquivé en se tortillant comme un vers (Hilarant quand on l'imagine…Mouhahhahahahaha trop fort ! XD). Comme tout lit qui se respecte, celui ci avait un bord qui annonçait la fin et Duo ne l'ayant pas vu arriver s'est très vite retrouvé par terre. Treize l'a relevé et a essayé de nouveau de l'embrasser. Trouvant les liens bien trop encombrants, et croyant pouvoir retenir Duo, il les a défait. Mais c'était mal connaître Shinigami. Dès qu'il s'est sentit libre, L'acteur a repoussé son tortionnaire. Et à partir de ce moment ils ont joué à cache cache. Jusqu'à ce qu'il Duo se retrouve….Dans un placard à balai. Soudain il eut une idée.

- Y'a plus de fenêtre en bas, mais y a encore celles du haut. Murmura-t-il en regardant le balai, comme si c'était lui l'auteur de cette brillante idée.

Lentement, sans faire de bruit, il ouvrit la porte du placard. En bas il pouvait entendre Treize s'afférer.

- Duo ? Que fais-tu ?

Le natté s'immobilisa. Pendant un instant il cru que Treize l'avait retrouvé.

- Je t'attends toujours ! Tu ne pourras pas rester caché indéfiniment.

L'acteur respira, puis leva un sourcil.

"Non mais ce gars a cru qu'il était chez mémé ? Depuis quand il prend le droit de me tutoyer ? Attends, attends autant que tu veux. Tu ne me verra pas réapparaître de sitôt devant toi."

Sans faire de bruit il se dirigea vers la chambre de son "hôte". Les liens traînaient encore par terre. Il sortit par la porte fenêtre et regarda en bas. Mauvaise idée, en dessous il y avait la terrasse, et avec elle toute les chances que Treize l'aperçoive si il descendait par là. Il se dirigea vers la seconde chambre, qui avait été changée en garde robe.

- Pire qu'une nana ce mec !

Il se pencha à la fenêtre… C'était haut quand même. .. L'acteur avisa alors une gouttière qui descendait le long du mur et décida de jouer les casse-cous. Mais comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, il glissa et se réceptionna mal sur une de ses chevilles.

- Te voilà Duo !

- Et merde.

- Alors comme ça tu nous joues les prisonniers qui s'évadent ? Voyons c'est ridicule ! Pourquoi faire ça ?

- Euh… parce que j'avais envie de voir si j'étais anti-gravitationnel. Dommage pour moi, je ne le suis pas.

- Que tu es drôle.

- Et vous agaçant. Je ne suis pas votre ami, arrêtez de me tutoyer.

- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises. Allez viens, fit Treize en le relevant.

Duo s'appuya sur sa cheville douloureuse en voulant s'écarter et faillit tomber de nouveau. Mais Treize le retint, et essaya de l'emmener dans le chalet. Mais Duo résistait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Son mal de crâne persistait, et sa cheville tordue n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Alors que son "hôte" avait presque réussit à atteindre la porte, une voiture arriva et freina brusquement devant eux. Heero (car oui, c'était lui) se propulsa hors de la voiture, et frappa Treize qui, sous le choc, lâcha sa prise. Duo se sentit tomber (encore !), mais au lieu de rencontrer le sol, il sentit un torse chaud et puissant. Heero l'avait rattrapé à temps. Ce dernier confia le natté à Quatre qui venait de sortir suivit de Trowa. Zechs et Wufei, avait fait le chemin avec leur voiture.

Il se dirigea vers le kidnappeur. Ce dernier leva les yeux, et la première chose qu'il vit fut un poing, puis des milliers d'étoiles. Alors que le brun aux yeux bleus allait continuer, une voix l'interrompit dans son mouvement:

- Heero, arrêtes. Ce mec n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine.

L'interpellé regarda Duo un instant et donna un dernier coup, avant de s'éloigner de l'homme.

- Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher hein ?

- Non.

Duo leva les yeux au ciel. Il leur demanda ensuite comment ils avaient fait pour le retrouver, et il apprit que Réléna était venue, et avait parlé sous le regard d'un Heero trèèèèès énervé.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait de lui ? demanda Wufei

- On le laisse là répondit Duo

- Duo ?

- Quoi ? Tel que je te connais Quatre, tu as appelé les flics avant de partir. Ai-je tort?

Une sirène répondit à sa question.

- Bon les gars repris Duo, là faut vraiment que je m'assied.

Quatre l'aida à s'installer sur le siège passager de la voiture d'Heero. Ce dernier laissa ses amis s'occuper de tout avec la police puis Treize fut embarqué.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans le silence le plus complet, des fois perturbé par le grognement de ventre de Duo. Ce dernier n'ayant rien mangé depuis plus de 24 heures.

Arrivé au chalet, l'acteur se fit soigner par un Heero doux et attentionné, et nourrir par un Quatre remplit de culpabilité. Après s'être assurés qu'il allait bien, Wufei et Zechs étaient retournés dans leur location.

L'heure des explications avaient sonné.

Ils étaient tous les quatre assis dans le coin salon, évitant de croiser leurs regards, l'un attendant que l'autre prenne la parole.

- Je m'excuse, Duo, fit enfin Quatre.

- Pourquoi ? demanda l'intéressé.

- Hier matin. Je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça. Je suis désolé. Si je ne t'avais pas parlé méchamment tout cela ne te serait pas arrivé. Tu serais resté.

- Peut être en effet, répondit Duo

- Il faut me comprendre, continua le blond, te retrouver plus que consentant dans les bras de Treize, m'a mis hors de moi.

- … J'étais consentant. Oui franchement, c'est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit jamais arrivé !

- …

Duo était en colère. Sa voix se fit dure.

- Tu me déçois Quatre. De tous ceux que je connais je croyais que tu étais celui qui me connaissait le mieux. Apparemment je me suis lourdement trompé. Que Heero et Trowa ont pu le croire, à la rigueur, même si ça fait mal de le voir, sachant qu'ils ont entendu mon avis sur la question. Mais que toi ! Toi Quatre ! Que tu y ais cru ! Là ça me dépasse. Tu n'as même pas essayé d'analyser la situation ! Tu veux savoir la vérité ? Ce mec à profité de mon état pour me draguer. Et si j'avais l'air heureux, c'est parce que je me foutais royalement et ouvertement de sa gueule. C'est ce qui s'est réellement passé. Et le frisson que tu as du voir, c'était d'un dégoût profond. Sur ce, messieurs, excusez moi, mais je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.

Sans laisser le temps à qui que soit de prononcer une seul parole, Duo se leva, et après avoir fait un détour par le coin cuisine pour prendre un anti-douleur, il monta dans sa chambre et s'endormit épuisé par les événement, non sans avoir grogner un "Satanées vacances".

Lorsque le natté se réveilla, il faisait nuit noire. Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui indiqua qu'il était 1 h 20 du matin. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, il se leva en essayant de s'appuyer le moins possible sur sa cheville blessée, et descendit en cuisine pour combler une petite faim nocturne.

Il remarqua alors Heero à travers la vitre de la terrasse, allongé sur une des chaises longues. C'était le moment ou jamais. Parce que, malgré le fait qu'il lui en voulait quand même un peu à son brun, ben il en était toujours amoureux.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

Heero sursauta. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu Duo approcher.

- Tout comme toi, on dirait.

Duo rigola. Cette conversation lui rappelait la première qu'ils avaient eu devant le feu. Heero eut un sourire. Duo s'installa sur la chaise longue d'à côté et regarda un instant le ciel étoilé.

- Je suis désolé.

Le natté se tourna vers Heero avec un air surpris.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ma façon d'agir. Je n'aurais pas dû.

- C'est oublié.

Il s'était excusé. Juste pour ce geste Duo ne lui en voulait absolument plus. Ah les pouvoirs de l'amour ! Mais Heero semblait vouloir s'excuser encore et encore.

- Je suis vraiment désolé tu sais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Ou plutôt si. Je ne supportais pas de te voir dans ses bras. Même si tu étais bourré, je t'en voulais. Pourtant tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Mais je voulais être à sa place.

Heero se stoppa en remarquant les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. "C'est ce qu'on appelle une déclaration détournée." Pensa le natté heureux comme un pape. Il se mit en position assise et se tourna vers le brun.

- Je t'ais dis que c'était oublié. Dit-il avec douceur

- Mais…

Duo ne voulant en entendre plus, se plaça à côté de Heero et le fit taire d'un baiser. D'abord surpris, Heero y répondit avec le plus grand des plaisirs. Aucune domination, seulement le plaisir de goûter à l'autre. Lorsqu'enfin ils se séparèrent, ils avaient tout deux un doux sourire aux lèvres et les yeux qui brillaient.

Le lendemain lorsque Quatre sortit sur la terrasse, il les découvrit tout deux enlacés et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il sentit alors des bras se nouer autour de sa taille.

- Tout est bien qui finit bien pour eux on dirait.

- Oui, ils sont mignons comme ça, tu ne trouve pas ?

Duo pardonna à Quatre à l'instant même où il le vit à son réveil. De toute façon ce n'était pas possible de rester fâcher contre le blond.

Le soir, ils faisaient une fondue sur la terrasse, entouré de leurs amis et petits amis.

- Au final, elles auront été éprouvantes ces vacances, fit Duo, lové dans les bras de Heero. La prochaine fois, Quatre, quand tu veux m'emmener en vacances, évites les clubs. Ça m'évitera de drôles de rencontres.

Quatre promis, et chacun se fit la promesse de se revoir après les vacances, ne voulant gâcher une amitié si prometteuse.

**FIN**

On est vendredi 8 novembre et il est 10 h 22

**Duo** : Dire que tu aurais pu la finir hier après midi

**Moi** : Ben non, comment aurais je fais sans imagination.

**Duo** : C'est pas en lisant les fics des autres au lieu d'écrire que tu l'auras ton imagination.

**Moi** _* pas convaincante (Lady - Kassy : ou convaincue ?) pour 2 yens *_ : Même pas vrai d'abord

Merci à tous ceux qui on suivit, et merci aussi à ceux qui ont reviewé.

Je voulais aussi remercier ma fam….

**Duo** : Stop t'es pas aux oscars

**Moi** : Ben en parlant d'oscar, j'en décerne un à ma bêta, elle le mérite bien.

**Lady - Kassy** :Ouais ! D'ailleurs je le veux en or massif et avec la cérémonie de circonstance !

**Moi** : Elle doute de rien XD

Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


End file.
